Another Princess?
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: It has been about eight months since Emma first talked to Shannon. What is gonna happen when Emma finds out there is another princess in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**

"Would you hurry up!" shouted Krystal.

"What? They aren't going anywhere," said Jeff walking down the stairs.

"So, now hurry!" said Krystal walking out the door.

Jeff followed his wife out the door and to the car. Krystal was now five months pregnant and was basically running for the corvette.

"Slow down woman!" said Jeff.

"Well if you would walk faster we wouldn't have to slow down," smiled Krystal.

"Don't go blaming this on the kid," said Jeff.

"What…I would never," smiled Krystal getting in the car.

Jeff got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. After about twenty minutes they pulled into Shannon's driveway. There was another car in the drive along with Shannon's truck and Emma's Camaro. Jeff looked at Krystal who just shrugged and got out of the car. Jeff reached the front door first and knocked. There was no answer.

"Hey, Shannon! You home!" shouted Jeff through the door.

Jeff knocked again before he turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Stay," said Jeff turning to his wife.

"Fine," said Krystal sitting on the swing on the front porch.

Jeff walked in the house and looked around the living room. The place looked trashed. The lamps were knocked off the end tables and the coffee table was up turned. Jeff made his way to the stairs and climbed them.

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" shouted someone.

"James, please…" cried Emma.

"I said Shut Up!" shouted James.

Jeff slowly creeped down the hallway. He got to Shannon's bedroom and stopped. Just inside the door was a man with his back to the door. Emma was sitting on the bed crying. Shannon was sitting on the floor with blood running down his face from a cut above his eye. James raised his fist again when Jeff jumped on his back.

James hit the floor with a thud. Emma screamed and Shannon jumped on James as well. Emma regained her composure enough to grab the phone and call the police.

"Get the fuck off me!" shouted James.

Shannon put his knee in the back of James's neck.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Shannon.

There was a thudding coming up the stairs. The police burst through the door and Jeff and Shannon jumped off James. Shannon immediately went to check on Emma who was still sitting on the bed.

The police carted James out of the room and the house. Krystal walked in the room and about had a heart attack when she saw Shannon.

"What the hell happened?" she shouted.

"James…" said Emma.

"That's who that prick was?" asked Krystal looking over Shannon's face.

"Yeah. He's changed a lot in eight months," said Emma.

"I'm fine Krystal," said Shannon focusing on Emma. "I've taken worse bumps in the ring."

"Jeff, you okay?" asked Krystal looking at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Jeff. "You two are staying at the house tonight."

"I concur," said Krystal grabbing a suitcase.

"Stop woman. They can pack themselves," said Jeff dragging Krystal out of the room.

"You okay, Em?" asked Shannon.

"I think I should be asking you that," said Emma looking over Shannon's face.

"Like I told Krystal, I've taken worse bumps in the ring," smiled Shannon.

Shannon stood and walked into the bathroom and washed off his face. He walked back in the bedroom with bandages so Emma could cover the cut. Once Shannon was bandaged up they started packing clothes for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**

"Krystal, cool it!" shouted Emma.

"I am only trying to help," said Krystal as she set down a trash bag.

"I'm fine. Shannon is here. Nothing is going to happen. Go to your doctors appointment," said Emma picking up the trash bag.

"See how well Shannon handled it the last time…" said Krystal under her breath.

"GET OUT!" shouted Emma.

Krystal jumped at Emma's out burst, but complied and turned and walked out of the house.

"What's wrong?" shouted Shannon as he ran down the stairs.

"Nothing," said Emma sinking down into the armchair.

"You sure?" asked Shannon walking up behind her.

"Krystal is just getting to me," sighed Emma.

"She only wants to help," said Shannon.

"I love her to death, and I don't mind that she wants to help, but this isn't her mess to clean up. And it isn't yours, either," said Emma.

"Not my mess?" asked Shannon.

"This is my fault. I let James into the house," said Emma.

"My house. I will clean what I want. And if it happens to be the places that looked like a tornado came through, then so be it," smiled Shannon.

"A tornado couldn't do this…" smiled Emma.

"Come on," said Shannon. "Let's get this cleaned up and we can go out to eat."

"Deal," said Emma.

Emma stood up and grabbed the trash bag and started throwing stuff in it. Shannon walked back up the stairs to attempt to clean the carpet.

A half hour later Emma walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. Shannon was still scrubbing at the floor. Emma giggled and leaned against the doorframe.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" asked Shannon sitting back on his heels.

"Even as a blood stain you are stubborn," laughed Emma.

"What…no you didn't…" said Shannon with mock hurt.

"Oh, I did. Just give up. We can replace the carpet. I hate this color anyway," said Emma walking over to Shannon.

"But, I love this carpet," frowned Shannon.

"More than you love me?" asked Emma with mock pain.

"Well…" said Shannon looking between Emma and the carpet.

"Oh my God!" shouted Emma. "SHANNON! You're a jerk!"

"I was joking," said Shannon. "Come here."

Shannon stood up and pulled Emma into a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck. Shannon leaned in and kissed Emma.

"I could never love anything more than I love you," smiled Shannon.

"That's good to know," smiled Emma as she kissed Shannon. "Now, about dinner?"

"Where do you want to go?" asked Shannon.

"Château de Moore," smiled Emma.

"Château de Moore, eh?" smiled Shannon. "I don't think I have been there before."

"Ah, but I have. I love it…" smiled Emma as she slowly pushed Shannon towards the bed.

Shannon sat down on the bed and pulled Emma into his lap. Emma leaned over and kissed him. She ran her hands from his neck, down his arms, then back up his chest. As she brought her hands up, she pulled Shannon's shirt up. Shannon pulled the shirt the rest of the way over his head.

Shannon rolled Emma over so she was lying on her back. Shannon pulled her shirt off and tossed it across the room. He kissed down her neck to her chest, not slowing down as he took off her bra. He kissed down her torso, stopping at the top of her shorts. Shannon looked up and smiled at Emma as he unbuttoned them and pulled them down her legs before tossing them with her shirt. Shannon did the same to the lime green thong Emma was wearing.

Shannon kissed his way back up Emma's leg. Emma let out a slight moan as Shannon reached her thigh. Shannon smiled to himself as he kissed her hip. Emma let out another moan as Shannon slipped two fingers in her core. He moved them in and out of her slowly causing her to moan more.

"Shannon…please…" moaned Emma.

"What? What do you want?" asked Shannon as he picked up the pace and kissed her thigh.

"Fuck me…please…" moaned Emma. "I need you…"

Shannon removed his fingers and slid his pants and boxers off. He positioned himself at Emma's entrance. He leaned over and kissed her before he plunged into her.

Emma arched her back as Shannon entered her. She let out a soft moan as he started to move in and out of her.

"Mmm…Shannon…" moaned Emma

Shannon rocked his hips causing Emma to moan more.

"Mmm…faster…harder…" Emma moaned in Shannon's ear.

"Gladly…" said Shannon pick up his speed.

Shannon slammed into Emma. Emma wrapped her legs around Shannon's waist giving him better access.

"Emm…oh baby…so good…" moaned Shannon.

"Shan…I'm gonna…oh baby…right…there…oh SHANNON!" shouted Emma as she came.

Shannon slammed into Emma two more times before he came. He rode out his high before he collapsed on the bed next to Emma.

"So…how was Château de Moore?" smiled Shannon.

"It was fantastic," smiled Emma. "My favorite by far."

Shannon and Emma laid in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. After about twenty minutes there was a knock at the door. Neither one of them moved. There was another knock at the door along with the doorbell being rung five times.

Shannon rolled over to get out of the bed, but Emma held onto him, keeping him in the bed. Shannon's phone started to ring on the nightstand. It was Jeff.

"Yeah?" asked Shannon answering the phone.

"Get off Emma and open the door," said Jeff hanging up the phone.

Shannon laughed as he got out of the bed and pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"What is so funny?" asked Emma sitting up and looking at Shannon.

"Jeff's at the door," said Shannon walking out of the room.

Emma jumped up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the master bathroom and got in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review** 

"What's up man?" asked Shannon as he opened the door.

"Krystal has sent food over for you two," said Jeff walking in with a box.

"Food?" asked Shannon. "Why?"

"She said she is sorry. That's all I know," said Jeff unpacking all the dishware.

"Where did all this come from?" asked Emma walking down the stairs.

"Krystal," said Jeff.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"She said she is sorry," said Jeff collapsing the box.

"Do you know what she is apologizing for?" asked Shannon.

"We got into a small tiff earlier," said Emma.

"About?" asked Jeff.

"She wanted to stay and help and keep an eye on me and Shannon. I told her she needed to go to her doctor's appointment and that Shannon and I would be fine. She said 'See how well that worked the last time.' I lost it and yelled and told her to get out," said Emma.

"Ah…" said Jeff. "Which is why she has been cooking almost all day."

"Oh! Mac& Cheese!" said Emma as she pulled the bowl towards herself.

"Hey now! You gotta share!" shouted Shannon reaching for the bowl.

"Never!" shouted Emma slapping his hand away.

"But…I love Mac&Cheese…" pouted Shannon.

"Now kids, you got to share," laughed Jeff.

"Fine, dad…" laughed Emma as she pushed the bowl back to the center of the counter.

Jeff hugged Emma before he left. As soon as Jeff was out of the house Emma grabbed the bowl of Mac&Cheese and ran into the living room with a spoon.

"Hey!" shouted Shannon. "You gotta share!"

"He's not here! He will never find out if you keep your mouth shut!" shouted Emma.

Shannon walked into the living room to Emma shoving a large spoonful into her mouth. Shannon burst out laughing at the sight.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I have the M&C and you don't!" smirked Emma.

"I can fix that!" said Shannon as he jerked the bowl out of Emma's hands. "Who's jealous now?"

Emma stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" asked Shannon setting the bowl down.

As Shannon walked into the kitchen Emma darted out past him and plopped down on the couch next to the bowl Shannon had abandoned.

"You were saying?" laughed Emma.

"Damn it!" laughed Shannon.

Emma smiled and stood up. She grabbed the bowl and walked back in the kitchen and dished out food on two plates. She and Shannon sat at the dinning room table and ate in silence. When they were done they cleaned off their plates and put the left over food in the fridge.

"You ready for bed?" asked Emma.

"Naw, not yet," said Shannon.

"Okay. Well I am beat. I'm going to bed. Night," said Emma kissing Shannon.

Emma walked up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom and changed clothes and climbed into bed. Shannon sat in the living room in the armchair. When he was sure Emma was in bed for the night he stood and went to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

****I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.**  
**I also don't own and movies mentioned either…**  
**Enjoy**Read & Review**  
**

Shannon turned on the light and walked across the floor. He found a shoebox that was tucked back in the workbench. Emma was terrified of spiders and wouldn't go near the workbench. He pulled the box out and put it on top of the bench. He opened it and fished around in the packing peanuts until he found what he was looking for.

Shannon pulled a small blue box out of the shoebox. He opened the smaller box and looked at the ring inside it. It was a three karat ruby inset with half-karat diamonds. Shannon looked over the ring one more time before he put it back in the small box, and that in the shoe box. He replaced the shoebox and walked back up the stairs. He turned off the light and closed the basement door and headed up to bed.

Shannon walked into his bedroom and took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into bed and turned out the bedside lamp. Emma rolled over and put her arm across his chest. Shannon smiled into the dark before drifting off to sleep.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" shouted Emma from the living room.

"WHAT!" shouted Shannon as he ran down the stairs.

Emma was standing up on the coffee table pointing to the ground. Next to the foot of the couch was a spider the size of a cashew. Shannon laughed as he stepped on it.

"Come on. Get down. It's dead," laughed Shannon.

"Don't laugh at me!" said Emma getting down from the table.

"It wasn't even that big," said Shannon.

"It is when you see it crawling on your shoulder!" said Emma picking up the magazine she dropped.

"Did it bite you?" asked Shannon.

"No," said Emma.

"Then you are fine," said Shannon.

"Jerk," said Emma shoving Shannon and walking into the kitchen.

"You love me!" shouted Shannon walking back up the stairs.

Emma opened the fridge to find something to snack on. After a minute or so she closed it and opened the freezer. She pulled out the half gallon of vanilla ice cream and hopped up on the counter.

Shannon came back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw Emma up on the counter with the ice cream carton in her hand.

"Hungry?" asked Shannon. "Wait, you don't eat vanilla ice cream."

"It was the only thing appealing to me," said Emma.

Shannon opened the freezer and looked in. There was a half-gallon of Neapolitan and chocolate, and a gallon of Cookie Dough ice cream. Shannon grabbed the cookie dough and turned to face Emma.

"Not even _your_ ice cream?" asked Shannon.

"No," said Emma.

"You feeling okay?" asked Shannon walking over to Emma.

"I'm fine," said Emma.

"You sure?" asked Shannon feeling Emma's forehead.

"Yes, Dr. Shannon. I am fine," smiled Emma dropping the spoon in the sink.

Shannon shook his head before he grabbed a water and walked out of the kitchen.

"When do you leave for Orlando?" asked Emma following him out of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow morning," said Shannon.

"Okay," said Emma. "And you will be back on Friday?"

"No, next Friday. We have a tour we are doing," said Shannon.

"Okay. Sweet!" said Emma.

"Don't be so upset about it," said Shannon sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm tore up about it. _But_, that means Krystal and I can hang for a week and not be bothered by you or Jeff. You know, girl time."

"You sure Krystal wont get on your nerves?" asked Shannon pulling Emma onto his lap.

"Positive," said Emma. "Scouts Honor."

Emma raised three fingers as she spoke.

"When were you ever a girl scout?" asked Shannon.

"When I was younger. Don't make fun," said Emma.

"Never…" laughed Shannon.

"Jerk," said Emma getting up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon got up at 7:30am. Emma was still asleep. He turned off the alarm and walked into the bathroom. Shannon showered and dressed and walked back in the bedroom. He leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Jeff pulled up in front of Shannon's house and Shannon threw his bags in the trunk and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"You ready for a week without the women?" asked Jeff.

"…Whoo.…" said Shannon sarcastically.

"Loser," said Jeff as he pulled out of the driveway.

Emma woke up around eleven-thirty that morning. She sat up in bed and looked around the room.

_Must have left already,_ she thought as she climbed out of bed.

Emma walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She no sooner started the coffee pot that the phone rang.

"'ello?" she said grabbing the phone.

"Emma?" said Krystal.

"No, the pope," said Emma grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"Jerk. Anyway, what are you doing?" asked Krystal.

"At the moment, making coffee," said Emma jumping up on the counter.

"It is almost noon," said Krystal.

"I just got up," said Emma.

"You didn't get up when Shannon left?" asked Krystal. "I got up when Jeff left."

"Shannon knows I like my sleep. He never wakes me up when he leaves," said Emma.

"Anyway, not why I called. What are you doing later? Say around two?" asked Krystal.

"Nothing, why?" asked Emma.

"You want to go shopping?" asked Krystal.

"Sure," said Emma.

"Okay. I will come by around one-thirty to get you. Okay?" said Krystal.

"That's fine," said Emma pouring a cup of coffee. "Bye."

"Bye," said Krystal hanging up the phone.

Emma took her cup of coffee back up stairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed and looked out the window. After she finished her cup she got up and found something to wear.

Krystal got to the house a little before one-thirty. She let herself in the front door.

"Em? You ready?" shouted Krystal. "Emma?"

Krystal walked around the first floor of the house and didn't find her. She climbed the stairs and walked straight to the master bedroom. Emma was asleep on the bed. Krystal walked over and shook her lightly.

"Emma…Emma…time to get up," said Krystal in a sing-song voice.

"Ten more minutes," mumbled Emma rolling over.

"Ten minutes is up," said Krystal shaking her harder.

"Can't be!" said Emma.

"Time flies when you are asleep. Now get up!" said Krystal.

"I'm up. What time is it?" asked Emma sitting up.

"One-thirty," said Krystal.

"Shit, I was asleep that long?" asked Emma.

"What time did you go to sleep?" asked Krystal.

"Twelve-thirty," said Emma stretching and yawning.

"You get up at eleven-thirty, go back to sleep at twelve-thirty, what is wrong with you?" asked Krystal.

"Don't know. I was just really tired," said Emma. "Keep in mind, this was after the cup of coffee and changing clothes."

"I worry about you sometimes. But now that you are awake, lets go!" said Krystal practically dragging Emma out of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and re-brushed her hair. She pulled it back into a ponytail before she walked out and followed Krystal down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and her keys from the table in the hallway and locked the doors and walked to Krystal's car.

"So where to first?" asked Emma.

"Well…" started Krystal.

"Baby clothes," smiled Emma.

"Yeah. I found out the sex at my last doctors appointment and I want to got get something other than unisex clothes," said Krystal pulling out of the drive way.

"Have you ever thought of letting the people coming to your baby shower buy you clothes?" asked Emma smiling.

"I'm not having a baby shower," said Krystal.

"And why not?" asked Emma.

"Mom didn't have one for any of her kids, and I really don't see the point in it anyway," said Krystal.

"The point is to get a shit load of things and not have to pay for it," said Emma sitting up in her seat.

"I am basically asking a bunch of people I don't see to come to my house and give me shit. I don't like it," said Krystal.

"You, my friend, are absolutely insane," laughed Emma. "But that is why I am friends with you."

"I'm not insane. Would you ask people you don't see to give you shit? Everyone from back home?" asked Krystal looking over at Emma quickly.

Emma sat there and thought about it. Her entire family was in New Mexico. She hasn't seen any of them since she packed up and moved in with Shannon. She talked to her family when she remembers to call, she emailed a few of her friends occasionally, and she Facebooked everyone else.

"Well, the family of course," said Emma.

"What about the friends you email every so often? Would you ask them?" asked Krystal.

"I would send the invite, but nothing says they have to buy anything. The whole point of a baby shower is to let people know you are prego and that you know the sex of the baby. It is really for people to get together and gush over you," said Emma.

"Uh-huh," said Krystal.

Krystal pulled into the mall parking lot and parked the car. She turned it off but sat there. Finally she turned to Emma.

"Would you ever marry Shannon?" asked Krystal biting on her lip.

"Why? What prompted this?" asked Emma.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just curious. You just packed up and moved halfway across the country to live with him," said Krystal.

"Uh-huh," said Emma.

"Really. I am curious. He thinks the world of you," said Krystal.

"I know that. He tells me that," said Emma.

"So? Would you?" asked Krystal.

"I don't know," said Emma getting out of the car. "Now, since you aren't having a baby shower, let me buy you a shit load of clothes.

"This is why I didn't want a baby shower. I want to buy my clothes!" shouted Krystal.

"Okay, okay. I will just pick shit out, and you can pay for it if it will make you happy," said Emma throwing her hands up in defense.

"Whatever," said Krystal walking towards the mall.

"You know, you really got the pregnant waddle down," smiled Emma.

Krystal didn't say anything; she flipped Emma off and kept walking, or waddling.

Emma and Krystal walked around the mall until they came up on a baby store. Krystal grabbed a basket the second she walked in the door causing Emma to laugh. Krystal shot her a dirty look only causing Emma to laugh more. They spent an hour looking at the different styles of baby clothes. When they left the store Krystal had spent well over two hundred dollars on clothes and accessories.

"Where to now?" asked Emma.

"There," said Krystal pointing to a maternity wear store.

"Girl you are almost done with your pregnancy, you don't need more clothes!" said Emma following Krystal into the store.

"But there will be others," said Krystal.

"Jeff know you a planning a little army of Hardy's?" asked Emma.

"He will find out soon enough," smiled Krystal.

"Whatever," said Emma shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"So?" said Jeff.

"So what?" asked Shannon looking up at his friend across the table.

"You know what," said Jeff.

"No, I don't," said Shannon.

"So you're not gonna ask Emma to marry you?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about," smirked Shannon.

"What the…never mind. It doesn't matter," said Jeff.

Shannon laughed at his friend. Shannon's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. He had a text message from Emma.

"Who is it?" asked Jeff.

"Emma," said Shannon reading the message then laughing.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Evidently Krystal is planning on having, and I quote, 'a little army of hardys running around'," said Shannon.

"What?" said Jeff grabbing the phone from Shannon.

Jeff read over the text message from Emma then handed the phone back to him. As he pulled out his own phone he got a text from Emma as well.

"Who's yours from?" asked Shannon.

Jeff ignored Shannon as he read the message.

"Jeff?" asked Shannon waving his hand in front of Jeff's face.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," said Jeff getting up and dialing a number.

Jeff walked out into the parking lot after dialing Emma's number.

_"Hello?"_ said Emma as she answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Jeff.

"_Hold on,"_ said Emma. _"I'll be right back Krys."_

Jeff could hear Emma walking across a floor before she said anything.

_"Spill the beans,"_ she said.

"What beans?" asked Jeff.

_"On the way over to the mall this after noon Krystal asked me if I would ever marry Shannon. When I asked her what prompted the question she said it was nothing. That she was just curious, since I packed up and move across the country to live with him. So spill the beans. What's going on?"_ asked Emma.

Jeff shifted on his feet before he said anything. "Well, Shannon is head over heels in love with you, so he might decide that he wants to stay with you forever. You never know with him."

_"So you know nothing?"_ asked Emma.

"I know nothing," said Jeff.

"_Ok. Well go back to eating. I will see you when you get back_," said Emma. "_Bye."_

"Bye," said Jeff.

Jeff and Emma hung up their phones. Jeff walked back into the restaurant and back to his table with Shannon.

"What's up man?" asked Shannon. "Krys okay?"

"What? Oh, Krystal is fine. That was Emma," said Jeff.

"Emma? My Emma?" asked Shannon. "She okay?"

"She is fine, but Krystal can't keep her mouth shut," said Jeff.

"What did she tell Emma?" asked Shannon a little wary.

"Krystal evidently asked Emma is she would ever marry you. Said she was curious since Emma up and move across the states to live with you," said Jeff.

"Great. What did Emma say?" asked Shannon.

"She asked me if I knew anything, I told her I didn't, but that your head over heals in love with her and it could be a possibility that you would want to. But I don't know what she told Krystal, and I wont find that out until I talk to her," said Jeff.

"Okay," said Shannon.

"Don't worry about it. From what it sounds like, Emma is still in the dark about it," said Jeff.

"Okay. You ready?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, let's go," said Jeff.

Jeff and Shannon paid for their food and headed back to the hotel.

Emma followed Krystal into the fourth baby store that day. She loved Krystal, but she was getting tired of all the shopping.

"Look at this Em. Ain't it cute?" asked Krystal holding up an outfit.

"Uh-huh," said Emma not really paying attention.

"What is your problem?" asked Krystal putting the outfit back on the rack.

"What?" asked Emma.

"What is your problem?" asked Krystal again.

"I love spending time with you, but you have more clothes than you know what to do with. Your kid will have enough clothes to wear three outfits a day, every day of the fucking year, and still have clothes left over!" said Emma. "I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I want to go home. I don't see how you have so much energy being as pregnant as you are."

"Fine, I will take you home," said Krystal walking out of the store.

Emma sighed and followed her friend out of the store and the mall. The ride home was quite. Neither girl said anything at all. Krystal pulled up in front of Shannon's house. Emma grabbed her purse and climbed out. As soon as Emma was out of the car and the door was shut, Krystal drove off towards her house.

Emma sighed and walked into the house. This was going to be a very long two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma had just got out of the shower when her cell started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hey, baby"_ said Shannon.

"Hey," said Emma sitting down on the bed.

_"You okay?"_ asked Shannon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I spent most of the afternoon with Krystal," said Emma pulling on a pair of shorts.

_"So I heard,"_ laughed Shannon. _"What did ya'll do today anyway?"_

"She took me to every baby store imaginable," said Emma.

_"I'm sorry. What are ya'll doing tomorrow?"_ asked Shannon.

"Well if she is talking to me, I have no idea. Probably more shopping," said Emma lying back on the bed.

_"What do you mean 'if she is talking to you'?"_ asked Shannon.

"She got mad at me today," said Emma. "I was tired and my feet were killing me and I mouthed off to her. She brought me home and I haven't heard from her since."

_"Ah, yeah. Jeff has been having that problem with her lately, too," _said Shannon.

"So what did you two do today?" asked Emma.

_"Hit the gym. Went out to eat. The usual,"_ said Shannon.

"Figures," giggled Emma. "I can't wait for you to come back."

_"Me either," _ said Shannon. _"You sound tired, so I am gonna let you sleep. Love you."_

"Love you, too. Night," said Emma.

Emma closed her cell phone. She stood up and went to turn on the bedside lamp. When she turned the lamp on, the bulb bust in it.

"Shit!" said Emma.

Emma pulled her phone out again and dialed Shannon's number.

_"Miss me that much?" _laughed Shannon.

"Yes, but the bulb blew in the lamp. Where are the other bulbs at?" asked Emma.

_"Um, downstairs in the basement. On that workbench. Second shelf,"_ said Shannon.

"Great…" mumbled Emma as she walked down the stairs.

Emma opened the door to the basement and flipped on the light.

"I really hate this place," said Emma.

_"Aint nothing gonna get you," _said Shannon.

"Where are they at?" asked Emma.

_"On the workbench, second shelf," _said Shannon.

"I don't see them. A shoebox? Why is there a shoe- OH MY GOD!" shouted Emma in phone.

_"Emma! Emma? What is it?"_ shouted Shannon. "_What is it!"_

Shannon could hear Emma breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, but she wasn't answering him.

_"Emma? Come on baby, you gotta talk to me,"_ said Shannon. _"Emma? Baby? What did you find?"_

"It was so big…" huffed Emma.

_"What was, Emma?"_ asked Shannon slightly worried she found the ring.

"Oh, god. The spider. It was as big as my hand! I swear!" shouted Emma.

Shannon laughed, _"I doubt it was that big. Did you get the bulb?"_

"Hell no! And I aint going back down there again. You can change it when you get home!" said Emma slamming the basement door. "Sorry Hela."

_"There you go scaring the dogs,_" laughed Shannon.

"Stop being mean," said Emma walking up the stairs.

_"I'm sorry baby. I will change the bulb when I get back. Now get some sleep,"_ said Shannon.

"Ok. Night," said Emma.

_"Night,"_ said Shannon hanging up the phone.

Shannon slumped back in his chair and ran his hand across his face.

"What now?" asked Jeff.

"She blew a bulb in the bedside lamp," said Shannon tossing his phone on the table.

"So she called you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. I usually change them. She didn't know I kept them in the basement, next to the ring. She scared the shit outta me," said Shannon.

"How?" asked Jeff pulling his shirt off.

"She was looking for the box of bulbs and found the shoebox. Then she screamed. I thought she found the ring," said Shannon.

"And?" asked Jeff.

"Some damn spider crawled across her hand or something. She freaked and ran up the stairs, leaving the shoebox and the bulbs," laughed Shannon.

"Shows how much you love her. You laugh at her fears," said Jeff laying back.

"Hey, the night before we left, she had one crawling on her shoulder. She said it was huge. It was the size of a cashew," said Shannon.

"Hey, to women that is a huge ass spider," chuckled Jeff.

"No, what you mean is, to Emma, that is a huge ass spider. She said this one was a big as her hand," said Shannon.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, you got one special girl."

"Don't I know it," said Shannon turning off the light and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon closed the door on Jeff's car and walked up to the house. He stuck his key in the door and unlocked it. As soon as the door opened the dogs jumped on him.

"Get down! Shut up!" he said pushing the dogs aside.

Shannon set his bag down on the floor in the hallway and made his way up the stairs. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and listened. He could hear Emma's breathing.

"Sound asleep, as usual," chuckled Shannon.

Shannon walked back down stairs and let the dogs out the back door. Once they were out, he went to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. He pulled out a frying pan and put it on the stove.

Emma was lying in bed when she caught a whiff of the unmistakable smell of coffee.

"Coffee?" said Emma rolling over to see it was 7:30am. "Who is here making coffee?"

Emma stood up from the bed and stretched. She ran her hand across her face and waked out the bedroom door. She waited to be attacked by the dogs, but they weren't there. She listened and didn't hear them.

Shannon was halfway through breakfast when he heard Emma walking down the stairs. Shannon smiled to himself and put a plate of bacon on the counter. He walked over and checked on the dogs before he started cooking the eggs.

Emma walked down the stairs and could smell bacon.

_Mmm, bacon,_ thought Emma as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bacon and eggs okay with you?" asked Shannon as Emma walked into the kitchen.

Emma jumped and screamed.

"Cool it," said Shannon moving the frying pan into the sink.

"Shannon?" asked Emma from the living room.

"No, the pope. Yes it is me," said Shannon walking around the corner.

As Shannon rounded the corner he started laughing.

"What were you going to do? Clobber me with Dragon's chew toy?" asked Shannon still laughing.

Emma looked down at what she was holding before she dropped it.

"Shut up, you scared the shit outta me," said Emma.

"Sorry, babe," said Shannon.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?" asked Emma walking into the kitchen.

"I did," said Shannon motioning to the food.

"I meant by shaking me, not with aroma," said Emma.

"Thought this would be better, guess I will shake the shit outta you the next time," said Shannon grabbing a piece of bacon.

Emma shook her head as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Where are the dogs?" asked Emma.

"Outside," said Shannon.

"Okay," said Emma grabbing another piece of bacon.

"Hungry?" asked Shannon.

"Not really why?" asked Emma grabbing yet another piece of bacon.

"That is the sixth piece you've had," said Shannon letting the dogs back in the house.

"Nu-uh," said Emma.

"Yeah huh," said Shannon sitting down in front of her.

"Nu-uh. Now about that lamp," said Emma changing the subject.

Shannon shook his head as he stood and walked over to the basement door. "You coming or are you afraid that the big, bad spider is gonna get you again?"

"Ass," said Emma throwing a towel at Shannon.

Shannon laughed and walked down the stairs and flipped on the basement light. He walked over to the workbench. He laughed when he saw the mess that Emma had left in her haste to get out of the basement. He leaned over and picked up the shoebox that she dropped. He opened it to check on the ring. Thankfully the ring was okay. He closed the box and put it back on the shelf. He grabbed a light bulb and walked back up the stairs.

"See, no harm," said Shannon closing the basement door.

"Shut up," said Emma. "That spider was huge!"

"Of course, baby," said Shannon walking out of the kitchen.

Emma frowned and cleaned up the rest of breakfast. She washed the dishes and put them away. She walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. Shannon was pulling his clothes out of his bag and putting them in the hamper.

"What?" asked Shannon looking over at Emma.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"Okay," said Shannon. "You feeling any better. You were acting weird when I left."

"I'm fine," said Emma stretching out on the bed.

"Okay," said Shannon putting his bag in the closet. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," said Emma.

"You don't know? That is a new one," laughed Shannon laying on the bed with her.

"Shut up," said Emma.

"How long we been together?" asked Shannon.

"I don't know, about five months, officially," said Emma.

"Is there an unofficial count?" asked Shannon.

"Well, we were 'together' before I went back home. We've known each other for about seven months or so. Why?" asked Emma.

"No reason. Just wondering if you knew," said Shannon.

"Testing my memory?" asked Emma sitting up to look at him,

"Sure, let's go with that one," said Shannon.

"What is up with everybody," said Emma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shannon.

"Well, last week when Krystal and I went to the mall she asked me if I would ever marry you, then Jeff says it might happen in the future sometime. Now you are wanting know if I knew how long we've been together," said Emma.

"Would you?" asked Shannon.

"Would I what?" asked Emma.

"Every get married to me?" asked Shannon.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Emma.

"No where," said Shannon getting up off the bed.

Shannon walked down the stairs to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Emma rolled over on her stomach and looked at the wall. Just as she went to move she was hit with and overwhelming nauseous feeling.

Emma jumped up and ran into the bathroom, throwing up the contents of the breakfast Shannon had made. Emma heaved a few more times before she got up and brushed her teeth and cleaned out her mouth. She flushed the toilet and walked back and collapsed on the bed.

Shannon heard Emma run across the floor upstairs. He waited for her to come bounding down the stairs, but she never did. He waited a few more minutes. When he heard the toilet flush, he turned off the TV and walked up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon walked up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. He looked in the room to see Emma curled up on the bed.

"You okay, babe?" asked Shannon walking into the room.

"Uh-huh," said Emma.

"You sure?" asked Shannon. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, I guess I ate too much breakfast," said Emma.

"You guess? You ate like seven pieces of bacon. I only made ten," said Shannon. "You never eat that much."

"I'm fine. I was just hungry is all," said Emma. "I'm gonna sleep it off."

"Okay," said Shannon covering Emma up with the covers.

Once Emma was asleep Shannon stood and left the room. He walked down the stairs and grabbed his cell phone from the hall table and dialed Jeff's house number.

_"Hello?" _ said Jeff answering the phone.

"Hey man, it's Shannon. If Krys around?" asked Shannon.

_"Yeah, hold on,"_ said Jeff.

_"Hello?"_ said Krystal answering the phone.

"Hey girl, it's Shannon. Can I ask you a couple questions?" asked Shannon.

_"Sure. What's up?"_ asked Krystal

"Emma has been acting weird lately, and she wolfed down seven pieces of bacon this morning along with about four eggs. Do you think she might, ya know?" asked Shannon.

_"Sounds like she ate too much. She might what? Be prego? Doubtful,"_ said Krystal.

"Why is it doubtful?" asked Shannon.

_"Well the thing is, with Emma, she is real anal about her period. If it doesn't start when it is supposed to she goes berserk. Unless she has done that, she aint," _said Krystal.

"Okay, thanks girl," said Shannon. "Talk to you later. Bye."

Shannon hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. He though about what Krystal had said and thought about how Emma had been acting. She hadn't freaked out over her period in the five months she had been staying with Shannon. But then again he hadn't been there for a few weeks of it.

Shannon got up and walked up stairs. When he walked into the his room Emma wasn't on the bed anymore, she was in the bathroom. Shannon made up his mind. He grabbed his phone and called the doctors office. Emma was going whether she liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"But Shannon, I'm fine," said Emma as Shannon pushed her out the door later that afternoon.

"Yeah, your fine, you just feel like throwing everything up. Right?" asked Shannon locking the door.

"I've got a bug, big whoop," said Emma.

Shannon shook his head as he led her to the truck. He helped Emma up in the truck before he got in. Emma didn't say anything to Shannon the entire way to the doctor's office.

Shannon pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He looked over at Emma, who was staring out the passenger's window. Shannon sighed as he got out of the truck. He walked over the Emma's door and opened it. Emma didn't move from her seat. Shannon sighed again, but pulled Emma from the truck. Shannon locked the truck and grabbed Emma's hand and started walking towards the building.

Shannon signed Emma in and took a seat next to her. Emma still wasn't talking to him.

"Look, I'm worried about you, that's all. If there is nothing wrong with you and you just ate too much, I will take you out to eat and never bother with it again. Okay?" said Shannon looking at Emma.

Emma looked over at Shannon, "Deal."

Emma kissed Shannon and sat there and waited for the nurse to call her name.

After about twenty minutes a nurse called Emma's name. Emma stood and told Shannon to stay, and followed the nurse. The nurse took her to one of the exam rooms and checked her blood pressure and her temperature before she left leaving Emma alone.

"Ms. Mitchell?" asked the doctor walking.

"Yup, that's me," said Emma shaking her hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor.

"My boyfriend seems to think there is something wrong with me. Two weeks ago before he left for work he found me eating vanilla ice cream," said Emma.

"Is that out of the ordinary for you?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, kind of. I don't really like it. But then this morning when he came home he made me breakfast. Bacon, eggs, the who shebang. Well, I was stretched out on the bed when I got real nauseous. I said it was because I wolfed down seven of the ten pieces of bacon and four eggs," said Emma.

"Uh-huh. Anything else?" asked the doctor.

Emma shook her head no.

"Have you been feeling more tired than usual lately?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I guess. I usually get up, have a cup of coffee then I am good for the day, but twice already I've gone back to sleep afterwards," said Emma.

"Uh-huh. When was your last menstrual cycle?" asked the doctor.

"I...um…I was supposed to start yesterday. But I've been under stress lately. My friend is pregnant and I've been trying to help her. Her husband and my boyfriend work together so they aren't home much," said Emma.

"Uh-huh," said the doctor.

"Is that all you say?" asked Emma.

"Sorry, it is a bad habit. Look, I want to draw some blood and run a few tests on it," said the doctor.

Emma nodded. The doctor drew the blood then got up and left. Emma sat there and waited for her to return.

While Emma was waiting she got a text from Krystal.

_**Heard ur at the drs. Evrythn k? – krys**_

Evrythn k – em

Emma put her phone back in her purse when the doctor walked back in.

"Well?" asked Emma.

"I ran a few tests on it and everything seems to check out," said the doctor.

"But?" asked Emma.

"Have you always had high estrogen levels?" asked the doctor.

"Not that I know of. Unless I am on my period, they seem to spike slightly," said Emma.

"Your estrogen count is twice what it should normally be. I am going to refer you to Dr. Clark, she is an OB/GYN. I think you might be pregnant. She will tell us for sure," said the doctor writing down a referral.

"Um, okay," said Emma.

Emma took the referral and put it in her purse. She got up and walked back out the lobby where Shannon was reading an out of date magazine.

"Everything okay?" asked Shannon.

"Yes and no. She is sending me somewhere else just to make sure," said Emma walking out the door.

"Where?" asked Shannon.

"Just drive. I will tell you where to go," said Emma.

Shannon jumped up in the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. After about twenty minutes they pulled into the parking lot of the local hospital. Shannon parked the car and Emma hopped out immediately.

"Wait here. It won't take long," said Emma walking in the door.

Shannon shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the car as Emma walked into the hospital. Once through the doors Emma walked up to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the assistant behind the counter.

"I am looking for Dr. Clark's office. I have a referral from Dr. Mears," said Emma.

"That is on the third floor. Take the elevator, when you get there take a left right out of the elevator. The nurse up there can help you," said the assistant.

Emma nodded and walked over the elevator. Once she was in the elevator she hit the button for the third floor. The doors opened on the third floor. She took a left out of the elevator and walked over to the nurse's station that was there.

"I have a referral from Dr. Mears to see Dr. Clark," said Emma.

"One moment," said the nurse taking the referral.

Emma sat down in one of the chairs and waited. Not ten minutes later they were calling her back. Emma sat up on the table and waited for Dr. Clark.

"You must be Mrs. Mitchell," said Dr. Clark.

"Um, it's Miss. I'm not married," said Emma.

"I'm sorry, habit," said Dr. Clark. "Now, says here that they drew blood and you have high estrogen counts. Right?"

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Well, lets get you in a gown and take a look. Okay?" asked Dr. Clark.

Emma nodded and took the gown and the doctor stepped out of the room. Emma gave the all clear and Dr. Clark came back in.

She sat down at her machine and turned it on.

"Okay, I'm going to stick this up into your uterus. There is a camera on the end of it, and we will see what it finds," said Dr Clark.

"Okay," said Emma.

Dr. Clark inserted the wand. Emma watched the screen.

"Let's see," said Dr. Clark pushing a few buttons. "Ah-ha."

"Ah-ha, what?" asked Emma.

"You see that, there?" asked Dr. Clark. "That is an embryo, and by the looks of it, it seems to be about seven weeks along."

Emma stared at the screen. The doctor pulled the wand out and cleaned up and left Emma to get dressed again. Once Emma was dressed Dr. Clark walked back in.

"You okay?" asked Dr. Clark.

"Um, yeah. Just a shocker," said Emma.

"Yeah, usually is for those who are meticulous about their menstrual cycle," said Dr. Clark looking at Emma's medical folder. "Now, you need to start on prenatal vitamins. Any brand should be fine. Ask your friend what she uses. You might want to try those. If you want, I can be your OB/GYN. But you need to set up an appointment with one for next month. By that time you should be about halfway through your third month, around week ten or eleven."

"Um, okay. I'm gonna go ahead and use you since I am already here," said Emma.

"Okay," said Dr Clark.

Dr. Clark pulled out a calendar and flipped to the next month. "I have an opening on December 8th at three in the afternoon. That would put you at about middle of your tenth week."

"Yeah, let's go with that one," said Emma.

Dr. Clark wrote Emma down for that appointment and handed her a reminder card. Emma took the card and shook the doctor's hand before she left the office.

Emma got in the elevator and hit the ground floor button. She looked at her phone, she had been in there for about forty minutes. She walked out the front doors and over to Shannon's truck.

Shannon threw the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Emma didn't say anything at all the entire way home and Shannon didn't push the issue. Shannon pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. Neither one of them made any movement to get out of the truck.

"Em? You okay?" Shannon finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Emma jumping out of the car.

Shannon shook his head but followed her up the drive to the front door. As soon as Shannon opened the door Emma bolted up the stairs to the master bedroom and closed the door, locking herself in.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

At around eleven o'clock Shannon turned the TV off and started up the stairs. Once he got up the stairs he walked over to his room. He tried turning the knob, but the door was still locked. He listened through the door and he could hear Emma asleep on the bed. Shannon ran his hand over his face and walked across the hall to the spare room.

Shannon was off until December first. He was trying to decide if he was going to propose to Emma on Christmas of on New Years.

Emma kept to herself, especially while Shannon and Jeff were gone in Orlando. She had locked Shannon out of the room again after he came back from Orlando. She had to reschedule her appointment with Dr. Clark for the 15th and wasn't happy. Shannon was worried about Emma, but he knew if he pushed her into telling him it would end up in a fight he didn't want to have.

"Babe, you gotta let me in. All my stuff is in there," said Shannon leaning on the door.

Emma stood up and unlocked the door, but took her spot on the bed again once Shannon was in the room.

"You okay babe?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, just thinking," said Emma looking out the window.

Shannon kissed Emma's head before he walked into the bathroom to shower. Shannon came out of the bathroom completely dressed and Emma was still sitting on the bed. Shannon walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Emma.

"What's bothering you? You've been like this since we got back from the doctors last month," said Shannon.

Emma just looked at Shannon before she started crying. Shannon pulled her into a hug and just laid there with her. After about ten minutes of crying Emma was asleep again. Shannon slid out of the bed and grabbed his keys. He walked down stairs and out to the truck. He started the truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Jeff and Krystal's house.

"Jeff, Shannon is here. Did you know he was coming over?" asked Krystal as she looked out the front window.

"No," said Jeff walking down the stairs.

Shannon parked the truck and walked up to the front door. He never had a chance to knock on the door before it opened.

"Hey stranger," said Krystal opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"Hey," said Shannon walking in the front door. "Have you talked to Emma at all?"

"Nope," said Jeff.

"Not since I texted her while she was at the doctor's office," said Krystal sitting back down.

"What did she tell you?" asked Shannon.

"She told me that everything was okay. But that was right after Jeff told me you were taking her. Why?" asked Krystal.

"The doctor gave her a referral to another doctor to double check something, Emma didn't tell me what. Then when she came back out from the other doctor's office she didn't say anything, at all. She locked herself in the bedroom all night. I left for Orlando, and when I came back she did it again. She let me in this morning to shower, I come out and ask her what's wrong and she starts crying," said Shannon. "She finally cried herself to sleep. Then I came here."

"That's odd," said Jeff.

enhen "Stay," said Krystal pointing to Shannon.

Krystal grabbed her car keys and Shannon's house key and walked out the front door. She started her car and pulled out of the driveway and started off towards Emma. After about twenty minutes Krystal pulled into Shannon's driveway. She parked the car and got out. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it. She dropped her bag next to the front door. She climbed the stairs to Emma's room.

Emma was still asleep on the bed. Krystal walked over and kicked off her shoes and climbed up in the bed with her.

"Emma. Come on, Emma. Time to get up," said Krystal shaking her slightly.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where is Shannon?" asked Emma sitting up.

"At my house," said Krystal. "Now, start talking. What happened after I texted you?"

"The doctor drew some blood and said that my estrogen levels were twice what they should be. So she gave me a referral to an OB/GYN to double check to see if I was pregnant. So Shannon took me over to the hospital," said Emma.

"And the verdict is?" asked Krystal.

"Dr. Clark said I am about seven weeks pregnant. And that was a little over five weeks ago," said Emma starting to cry again.

"Oh, my god," said Krystal.

"Yeah," said Emma. "And I have no idea how to tell Shannon. You can't tell him. Or Jeff."

"Ok. I promise. Have you even called home about it?" asked Krystal.

"No," said Emma.

"Tell Shannon first, then call home," said Krystal. "You still coming to the Big Ass Christmas Bash tomorrow at Matt's?"

"I don't know," said Emma.

"Okay. Well, I will talk to you later," said Krystal hugging Emma.

Emma hugged Krystal before she laid back down. Krystal left Shannon's house key laying on the bedside table and let herself out. Just as she was pulling out of the driveway Shannon was pulling in.

_So much for stay,_ thought Krystal waving at Shannon.

Shannon parked the truck and got out. He walked in the house and let the dogs out in the back yard. Once he walked back in he walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Emma was still laying on the bed, but she was awake now.

"Want to talk?" asked Shannon leaning on the doorframe.

Emma shook her head no. Shannon walked over and sat up on the bed behind Emma and started rubbing her back.

"Babe, you gotta tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know," said Shannon.

Emma didn't answer him.

Shannon and Emma spent the whole day in bed laying like that. Occasionally Shannon would ask Emma is she wanted to talk and Emma would shake her head no. They eventually fell asleep in their clothes, neither one really caring.

Shannon woke up the next morning to Emma kissing his neck.

"Now this is a nice way to wake up," mumbled Shannon opening his eyes.

"Thought you would like that," said Emma.

"At least you are feeling better this morning," said Shannon sitting up and kissing Emma.

"That has remained to be seen. I aint left the bed yet," said Emma.

It was still three days to Christmas, but Shannon had made up his mind after talking with Jeff and Krystal that he would propose to Emma on Christmas, but he just couldn't wait any longer.

"Uh-huh," said Shannon. "You want to do gifts now, or wait until after the Bash; which would be sometime tomorrow after we recover from the hangovers."

"Um, I think today would be better, or we could actually wait until Christmas," said Emma.

"We could, but I really want to give you yours now," said Shannon.

"Okay. We can do it now," giggled Emma.

Okay. You stay put. I'm gonna let the dogs out and I'm gonna get yours," said Shannon kissing Emma before climbing out of bed.

Shannon bounced down the stairs almost tripping over Dragon and Hela as he let them and Oz out the back door. He closed the back door and headed towards the basement. He practically ran down the stair and over to the workbench. Shannon pulled the shoebox off the second shelf and pulled the small velvet box out of it. He turned off the light and walked back up the stairs, closing the door behind him. He looked out the door and checked on the dogs before he ran up the stairs and walked back into the bedroom.

Emma was still sitting on the bed in the same spot. She smiled as Shannon walked back in.

"Who goes first?" asked Emma.

"Could do it by birthday," said Shannon.

"Ah, but the day or the year?" asked Emma stalling slightly.

"Hmm. Good point," said Shannon. "I can fix this. I will go first."

Emma smiled at Shannon as he got back in bed.

Shannon kissed Emma before he started talking. "Emma, you know I love you. More than anything in the world. And I know we've only been together, officially, for about five months, but…"

Shannon pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Emma. Emma gasped at the ring in front of her.

"I want you to be with me forever. Will you marry me?" asked Shannon.

Emma looked from the ring up to Shannon's face. She could feel the tears running down her face by this point.

"Well?" asked Shannon slightly anxious.

"Oh god! Yes!" said Emma kissing Shannon.

Shannon pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Emma's finger before he kissed her again.

"Ok, so what did you get me?" chuckled Shannon.

"Like anything could top a proposal," chucked Emma looking at the ring. "How long have you had it?"

"About a month or so," said Shannon.

"Where were you hiding it? I should have found it by now," said Emma.

"The shoebox that was in the workbench downstairs," chuckled Shannon.

"Figures," said Emma.

"So?" asked Shannon.

"I don't think now is the right time," said Emma pulling her knees up into her chest.

"Why not?" asked Shannon running his hand up Emma's leg.

"Nothing can top a proposal," said Emma.

"I can think of one thing," said Shannon.

"And what is that?" asked Emma.

"I want a family someday. I would take you being pregnant over a proposal any day," said Shannon. "But I will settle for you being mine for now. We got forever to work on the family."

Emma chuckled as she kissed Shannon.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"Um, your little family is gonna start a little earlier than expected," said Emma.

Shannon cocked his head to the side and looked at Emma.

"That is why I had the referral. It was to an OB/GYN. I am about twelve weeks pregnant now," said Emma.

Shannon didn't say anything. He lunged at Emma and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Emma moaned into Shannon's mouth as he ran his hand up Emma's side up to her breast. Shannon broke the kiss but stayed on top of Emma.

"I take it that you are happy?" giggled Emma.

"No, I'm fucking ecstatic!" said Shannon kissing Emma again.

"Come on big boy, get off me," said Emma.

"What? Why?" Shannon pouted. "You don't want to celebrate?"

"Oh really?" asked Emma.

"Damn straight," said Shannon kissing Emma again.

Shannon pulled Emma's shirt up over her head and tossed it across the room. He kissed his way down her neck and tossed her bra off with the shirt. He kissed his way down her torso. When he got to her stomach he notice that she had a slight bump, but nothing that would be noticed through clothing. He continued down her torso, reaching and pulling her jeans and thong off in one motion. Shannon kissed his way back up Emma's leg, eliciting small moans from her. He kissed the inside of her right thigh, causing her to moan louder.

"Oh, yeah baby. I love you," said Shannon as he pulled his shirt off.

Shannon pulled his shorts and boxers off and left them on the floor as he climbed back in the bed. Shannon kissed Emma's neck and chest until he had one of her nipples in his mouth. Shannon ran his tongue around it before he nipped at it, causing Emma to moan and arch her back up.

Shannon smiled as he kissed Emma again. Emma moaned into his mouth when he pushed into her. He started off slow, making her moan and sigh with pleasure. He was going to make this last.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon and Emma were still lying in bed together when Shannon's phone started ringing. It was Matt.

"Hello?" said Shannon answering the phone.

_"Are you two still coming tonight or not?" _asked Matt.

"Yeah, we will be there in the next hour," said Shannon. "We still gotta shower and get ready."

_"Alright, see you when you get here,"_ said Matt hanging up.

"What did he want?" asked Emma stretching.

"Wanted to know if we were still coming tonight," said Shannon tossing the phone back on the table. "But right now, I think we should celebrate some more."

"Oh really?" said Emma.

"Really," said Shannon.

Shannon took Emma's hand and brought it over to his hard dick. Emma moaned has she touched it. Shannon looked over at Emma, and Emma smirked at Shannon.

Emma sat up and straddled Shannon's waist. Emma kissed her way down his chest until she reached his hard member. Without warning Emma took Shannon in her mouth completely. Shannon moaned and jerked his hips upward. Emma moaned around Shannon, sending vibrations through Shannon. She bobbed her head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks as much as she could when she came up.

Emma pulled completely off Shannon. Shannon looked down at her and she slid herself down on top of him. Shannon moaned as Emma slid down on him. Emma let out a soft moan, as well.

Shannon gripped onto Emma's hips and brought her up before slamming her back down on him. Emma braced herself with her hand on Shannon's chest as she brought herself up and impaled herself on Shannon as he thrust his hips up into her.

"Oh, god," moaned Emma.

"Fuck…so good," said Shannon as he picked up his pace.

Shannon grabbed hold of Emma's hips again as he started to thrust faster and harder into her.

"Oh…god…uhn…Shan…oh…baby…I…love…you…oh…" said Emma every time Shannon thrust into her.

"Shit…Emma…god…so good…baby….uhn…" said Shannon.

"Oh…gonna…oh god…oh…SHANNON!" moaned Emma as she came.

"Fuck….oh god…EMMA!" shouted Shannon as he came right behind her.

Emma collapsed on Shannon's chest and lay there. Shannon wrapped his arms around Emma's back, holding her to him as they came down from their high.

After about five minutes of just laying there Emma rolled off of Shannon and sat up.

"I think we should start getting ready, or Matt is gonna kill us," said Emma.

"Yeah. I think you are right," said Shannon.

"If anything, we can celebrate some more in his bed," smirked Emma.

"I like the way you think," smiled Shannon as he stood up from the bed.

Emma crawled out of the bed and walked over the bathroom and started the shower. While the water heated up, she walked back into the bedroom to find an outfit for the night. She pulled out a black mini dress that only came to just below her ass and a pair of dark jeans. She laid them out on the bed and pulled out a red bra and panties set and laid them out. When she walked back into the bathroom Shannon was already in the shower.

"Hey now. That was for me," said Emma.

"Why waist water when we can share," smirked Shannon.

"We can't do anything, we have to get going," said Emma looking at Shannon with suspicion.

"Okay, I will keep my hands to my self, or at least try," said Shannon throwing his hands up.

"Okay," said Emma stepping in the shower.

Emma put her back to Shannon as she wet her hair. Emma washed her hair and rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner. Shannon grabbed her body wash and her loofah and started washing her back. Emma closed her eyes while Shannon ran the loofah across her lower back. Shannon rinsed off one of his hands while Emma had her eyes closed and ran his hand down her stomach.

Shannon slipped one of his fingers into Emma. Emma's eyes shot open as soon as Shannon did this, but closed again as he worked, now two fingers, in and out of her.

"Uhn…mmm...Shannon...oh…" moaned Emma as she came on Shannon's fingers.

Shannon brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked all her juices off of them and moaned.

Emma finished her shower and jump out, Shannon following behind a minute later. Emma already had her bra and panties on by the time Shannon came out of the bathroom in his towel.

"Damn, missed it," he said dropping the towel and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Oh, well. It's not like you haven't seen it before," smirked Emma as she pulled her jeans on under the dress.

Shannon pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Emma put on a pair of ruby earrings and a matching necklace. She sprayed herself in her favorite body spray while Shannon sprayed on his cologne.

"You ready?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah," said Emma.

Shannon and Emma walked down stairs. Shannon let the dogs in while Emma walked out the front door to her Camaro. Shannon closed and locked the front door and got in the driver's seat of the Camaro.

"Let's go get wasted," said Shannon pulling out of the driveway.

"Um, you can. I can't," said Emma shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm gonna get wasted," smirked Shannon.

Emma leaned over and kissed Shannon as he pulled out on the main road.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon pulled into Matt's driveway forty minutes after he said he would be there. Jeff was walking from the house to the BCR Dome. Jeff spotted Emma's Camaro and walked over.

"What took you two so long?" asked Jeff as Emma stepped out of the car.

"Sex," said Shannon.

"Nuff said," said Jeff walking away shaking his head.

"I think you scarred him for life," laughed Emma.

"Doubtful," said Shannon taking Emma's hand and walking towards the BCR Dome.

Inside everyone was dancing, drinking and talking. Matt spotted Shannon and Emma and made his way over to them.

"What the hell? You're almost an hour late," said Matt.

"Sorry dad, we got distracted," giggled Emma.

"What? You just did not…" started Matt.

"Oh, I did," smiled Emma.

"Do I want to know why you were distracted?" asked Matt.

"Probably not," said Emma.

"Drink?" asked Shane handing Shannon and Emma a cup.

Shannon took his cup but Emma declined hers. Shane looked at Emma weird and stuck his hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma looking at Shane.

"You're not drinking, something's wrong," said Shane.

"Or something's right," mumbled Emma.

"What?" asked Shane removing his hand.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"Okay," said Shane hugging Emma before walking off.

"He's got a point, what's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't drink," said Emma waving her hand over Matt's drink.

Matt grabbed Emma's hand as she waved it over his cup.

"This was not here the last time I saw you," said Matt looking at the ring.

"That was not there yesterday," said Krystal walking over and looking.

Everybody in hearing distance had walked over and was now looking at Emma's hand.

"Is this why you weren't on time?" asked Matt.

"Part of it. But I got that this morning," said Emma.

"Part of it? What's the other part?" asked Jeff and Shane.

"Emma's pregnant," said Shannon taking a sip of his drink.

"WHAT!" shouted Matt, Jeff, and Shane.

"I'm preg-" started Emma.

"We heard Shannon. What the hell?" said Matt.

"When did you find out?" asked Shane.

"How far along are you?" asked Jeff.

"What? Guys, they just got engaged," said Matt.

"And?" said The Legend walking over. "Congrats girl."

Gil pulled Emma into a hug before he turned to his eldest.

"Regardless of if they just got engaged, she is gonna have a baby. Now be happy for her," he said before walking back to his seat.

"So?" asked Shane and Jeff.

"I found out on November 17th. And I am about twelve weeks along," said Emma.

Krystal pushed through the crowd and hugged Emma.

"We are gonna be moms together!" said Krystal.

Emma laughed as she hugged Krystal back.

"So where was he hiding that ring. I looked all over for it every chance I got, and never found it," said Krystal grabbing Emma's hand to look at it.

"I almost did. He had it in a shoebox in the basement on the workbench," said Emma.

"Why did he have it there?" asked Shane.

"The damn thing is crawling with spiders," said Emma.

"She is terrified of them," said Shannon. "She went down one day while I was gone to get a light bulb, and if one hadn't crawled across her hand she would've found it then."

"Guess spiders are good for some things," laughed Jeff.

"Shut up. That little fucker was as big as my hand," said Emma shuddering as she thought about the incident.

"Forget the spiders, let's party!" shouted Matt.

Emma smiled over at Shannon before Krystal dragged her to a seat next to Gilbert Hardy. Shannon shook his head as he followed Jeff and Shane to the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could go out tomorrow and start on the unisex clothes, and…" started Krystal.

"I only just found out Krys. I'm gonna wait to buy anything," said Emma taking the water bottle from Gil.

"But why?" asked Krystal.

"Unlike you, I don't have access to a large sum of money," said Emma taking a drink of water.

"I'm not using him for his money. I love him," said Krystal.

"I never said you were or that you didn't. But you are married to him and can spend his money. I only have what money I've got from my job in New Mexico," said Emma.

"I'm sure Shannon is more than willing to let you buy clothes, and bottles and what not with his credit card," said Krystal. "Now, I was thinking that we can go to Baby Gap and start there, and then we could head over to Baby's R Us…"

"Krystal, I'm not buying anything yet. If I buy any thing, it will be furniture. But I still have to have this conversation with Shannon first," said Emma.

"Well go get him so we can go do this," huffed Krystal.

"I am not going to bother him with baby stuff right now. We will talk about it next week," said Emma.

"Really?" asked Krystal.

"Unlike you, I am going to pace myself with my kids. You might want a little army and are gung-ho about getting everything so you are prepared for the next one, but I'm not like that. I want to enjoy this one before I try to populate the earth," said Emma.

"I and going to enjoy it. Who said I wasn't. And who said I was trying to populate the earth. I like kids, and what is wrong with wanting a big family?" said Krystal.

"Don't get defensive with me. You were the one who had a shit load of clothes because you said there were going to be others," said Emma getting up and walking out of the building.

"Jeff, focus," said Matt as he hit his brother with a clothesline.

"Sorry. Anybody see where Em disappeared to?" asked Jeff as he got back up.

"What?" asked turning to look around the room.

Jeff and Shannon jumped out of the ring and walked over to Krystal.

"Hey, babe. Did you see where Emma went?" asked Jeff.

"No, and I don't care. She is being a bitch to me," said Krystal.

Shannon shook his head and walked outside. He saw his friend Kimo talking to a girl.

"Hey, Kim? You see which way Emma went?" asked Shannon.

"She went into the house," said Kimo.

Shannon nodded his thanks and walked up to Matt's house. Shannon opened the back door and walked in the kitchen.

"Emma? You in here?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room," said Emma from the couch.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Shannon.

"Nothing. Krystal is just being over dramatic," said Emma.

"And why is that?" asked Shannon sitting down on the couch.

"She wants to go out with me tomorrow and start buying baby clothes and what not, and I don't want to. At least not yet. I told her that if I buy anything right now it would be furniture," said Emma. "She got mad. Then I told her that I still wouldn't buy anything until after we talked," she said motioning between herself and Shannon. "She told me to go get you and talk so we could still go tomorrow. I told her no, that you and me would talk sometime next week. She huffed and got mad at me."

"Uh-huh," said Shannon.

"I don't see why she has this urge to go buy baby clothes or anything. Yeah, it's great that her and Jeff are having a baby, and I'm ecstatic that we are too, but she sounds like as soon as this one is out and she can start having sex again, she is gonna get pregnant again. She wants to populate the earth," said Emma.

"There is nothing wrong with having a big family!" shouted Krystal as she walked into the living room.

"I never said there was!" Emma shouted back.

"So stop acting like there is!" shouted Krystal.

"Babe," said Jeff. "Calm down."

"No. She is acting like she is better than me. All I wanted to do was spend time with her and help her pick out stuff, but NO. She doesn't want to," said Krystal.

"Would you stop! I have no problem with you going shopping with me. But unlike you, I want to talk to Shannon about it. Hell, I have to manage my spending when I do it. That is why they have baby showers, you stupid bitch. It isn't so people and spoil you! It is so your family and friends can help you out. Help you get what you can't afford!" shouted Emma.

"Don't call me a bitch!" shouted Krystal, now fighting with Jeff to get closer to Emma. "You don't have to manage money. That's why you are with Shannon. He has the money to spend on you!"

"What?" said Jeff and Shannon.

Shannon looked over at Emma who was just as shocked as Jeff and himself.

"If I was with Shannon for his money, I would have spent it already. Everything I have I bought with my money," said Emma. "Why would you even suggest something like that?"

"Emma, I really didn't…" started Krystal.

"Don't, cause I really don't care," said Emma walking out the front door.

Shannon followed her out. Emma was already in the car. Shannon jumped in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

Emma didn't say anything the entire way back to the house. Shannon parked the car and got out. He walked over to Emma's door and opened it. He helped Emma out of the car and pulled her into a hug. Emma finally released all the tears she had been holding in. Shannon picked her up and carried her up to the front door. He sat her down long enough to unlock and open the door. Once inside, he picked her up again and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Shannon laid Emma down on the bed. As soon as Emma hit the bed she rolled away from Shannon. Shannon stripped down to his boxers and helped Emma out of her clothes. Shannon turned off the light and climbed in bed with Emma.

"Don't worry about it, babe," said Shannon pulling Emma close to him. "It doesn't matter what you buy. You want it, I'll get it for you."

Emma smiled slightly before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Back at Matt's house Jeff was trying to get Krystal to come out of the bathroom.

"What is wrong?" asked Matt.

"Her and Emma got into it again. Shannon took her home," said Jeff. "Come on, baby. Please come out of there.

"Wait, Shan and Emma are gone?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Jeff walking down the hall. "Krys accused Em of being with Shannon for his money. And Em lost it and left."

"Damn," said Shannon.

"Yeah," said Jeff walking back to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. It was Krystal. Emma reached over and turned it off, before she rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Shannon heard Emma's phone go off for the fifth time that morning. Krystal had been calling to apologize to Emma about the incident the night before. Shannon refocused his attention back to his laptop as his sipped his coffee.

He was typing something in Google® when his cell phone starts ringing.

"Hi," he said already knowing it was Krystal on Jeff's phone.

_"Shannon? Can you please tell Emma to talk to me. She wont answer her phone and now it goes straight to voicemail. Please, Shannon,"_ begged Krystal.

"She is still asleep. I'm sure her phone died from you trying to call. Just give her some time to cool off. A couple of days, that's all," said Shannon.

_"Okay,"_ said Krystal hanging up the phone.

Shannon closed his phone and put it back on the counter. He continued with what he was doing.

At around noon Emma finally stirred and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe, which was nothing more than silk with a tie. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Shannon scribbling something down.

"What you writing, baby?" asked Emma looking over his shoulder.

"Prices," said Shannon.

"On?" asked Emma sitting down next to him.

"Stuff," said Shannon.

"Not in the sharing mood?" asked Emma.

"Surprise," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh," said Emma.

"You'll like it, don't worry," said Shannon kissing Emma's cheek.

"I'm sure," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Oh, by the way. Krystal keeps calling," said Shannon.

"Yeah. I turned my phone off," said Emma.

"She called my cell. I told her to give you a few days to cool off," said Shannon.

"She can go to hell for all I care," said Emma walking back up the stairs.

"Babe, it's not that bad," said Jeff as he cradled a crying Krystal.

"She hates me, I just know it," cried Krystal.

"Krys, she doesn't hate you," said Jeff.

"Yes she does. She's never going to talk to me again," said Krystal.

"Just give her some time to cool off. Ya'll are practically family. She will talk to you again," said Jeff. "It is just like me and Matt. We get into, and after a few days we are fine."

"That's different. You're guys. Girls hold grudges for years," said Krystal. "Over stupid shit like taking someone's shoes."

"I don't think Emma will hold a grudge," said Jeff.

"Yes she will," cried Krystal.

Jeff shook his head and rolled his eyes and he held Krystal.

Emma walked down stairs to the living room and sat down on the couch with the dogs. Oz was stretched out on the floor while Hela and Dragon were on the couch with her. Shannon walked in from outside and closed his phone. He walked over to the couch and moved Hela to sit down.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" asked Emma.

"Movie night?" asked Shannon.

"What movie?" asked Emma.

"Eight Legged Freaks©?" chuckled Shannon.

"Oh hell fucking no!" said Emma smacking Shannon's arm.

"What about…" Shannon sat thinking.

"What about Alice in Wonderland©?" asked Emma.

"That works," said Shannon.

Shannon stood up and grabbed the DVD off the shelf and put it in. Emma turned off the lights and closed the curtains.

"Really going for the movie theatre look," chuckled Shannon.

"Ha ha," said Emma sarcastically.

Shannon got up to make popcorn. While Shannon was in the kitchen, Emma took the movie out and walked up stairs. She put the movie in the DVD player in their room and got it to the menu.

"Hey where did you go with it?" asked Shannon from the living room.

"Bedroom. I wanted to be comfy," said Emma.

Shannon walked up the stairs to the bedroom and put the bowl of popcorn on the bedside table. He shut the door and climbed in bed.

"You want me to wait?" asked Shannon.

"No, go ahead and start it," said Emma from the bathroom.

Shannon was a good fifteen minutes in the movie when Emma came out of the bathroom. Shannon's jaw dropped when he saw her. Emma was dressed in an 'Alice in Wonderland'© inspired lingerie set. Shannon set the bowl of popcorn off to the side as Emma walked over to the side of the bed.

"Well?" asked Emma turning around so Shannon could see the whole thing.

Shannon didn't say anything. He pulled Emma up on the bed and straddled her. He kissed her passionately, moving down her neck to her chest. He untied part of the outfit and tossed it off to the side. Emma giggled when he basically ripped the corset off of her.

Shannon latched onto one of Emma's nipples causing her to moan. Shannon stripped himself of his clothes before he pulled the blue bloomers off of Emma leaving her completely naked. Shannon kissed down her torso until he got to her hips. Shannon lowered himself so his face was level with her entrance and ran his tongue across her clit. Emma moan and her hands immediately went to Shannon's head. Shannon ran his tongue across it again causing Emma to lift her hips slightly.

Shannon slipped his tongue into her folds tasting her. He pulled away and slipped two of his fingers into her, and worked them in and out slowly, eliciting moans from Emma.

"Oh, god…unm…Shannon…uhn…god….oh…I'm gon…na…OH GOD…" said Emma as she came.

Shannon lowered back down and ran his tongue across her again, licking up all her juices. He sat back on his legs and looked at Emma. Emma's eyes were still rolled into the back of her head as she came down from her high. Just as her eyes started to refocus Shannon thrust into her.

"Oh, god!" cried Emma.

Emma wrapped her legs around Shannon as he continued to slam into her repeatedly.

"Uhn…oh…yeah…uhn…oooo," moaned Emma.

"So…good…," moaned Shannon.

Shannon slammed into her a few more time before she came. As Emma came down from her second orgasm that night, she rolled Shannon over so he was on his back. Never breaking pace, Emma slammed down on Shannon with the same force as he slammed into her.

Emma moaned Shannon's named repeatedly as she slammed down on him.

"Fuck….oh god…EMMA!" shouted Shannon as he shot his seed into her.

Emma moaned Shannon's name loudly and she came right after him. Emma fell to the bed lying next to Shannon.

"That…was…fun," said Emma trying to catch her breath.

"Yes…it…was," said Shannon pulling Emma close to him.

Shannon turned off the movie and he and Emma fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**  
*Sorry it took so long to update this FF, I got carried away with writting on it and a sequal to A Perfect Relationship. Look for that to be post here in the next month. Enjoy**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She rolled over and grabbed it and answered it.

"Yeah?" she said.

_"Bout time you woke up, it is almost noon,"_ said Matt.

"What do you want?" asked Emma sitting up in bed.

_"Your hubby wants you to come by my house,"_ said Matt.

"Why didn't he wake me when he left. I would've come then," said Emma stretching.

"_You looked too comfortable. Couldn't wake you," _said Shannon.

"Uh-huh, but you can wake me now?" asked Emma lying back down.

"_Yeah. Basically. Come on!"_ said Shannon.

"Whatever. Let me shower first," said Emma.

"_Okay. See you in a few,"_ said Shannon.

Emma got up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Once she was showered she pulled on a pair of pants and a tank top. She walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a jacket. She let the dogs in and grabbed her keys before she walked out the door.

Emma got in the Camaro and drove over to Matt's house. When she pulled in the driveway Shannon and Jeff were on the quads. Emma parked the car and got out. As she walked up the front of the house, Shannon came over to her on his quad.

"Hey baby," said Shannon parking the quad.

"Hi," said Emma kissing Shannon.

"Come on. Get on," said Shannon.

"Yeah…no," said Emma.

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Come on. I wanna take you some where," said Shannon.

"Fine," said Emma rolling her eyes.

Emma got on behind Shannon. Shannon turned the quad around and followed Jeff into the woods. After driving for about twenty minutes Jeff and Shannon stopped the quads and turned them off.

Emma got off the quad and took her helmet off. She looked around. It was a clearing with a small pond. She turned back to Shannon who was smiling.

"You like it?" asked Shannon walking up behind her.

"Yeah. It is beautiful," said Emma.

"We use to come out here all the time," said Shannon grabbing her hand and walking towards Jeff.

"Yeah, this is where he lost his virginity," laughed Jeff.

"Shut up, man," said Shannon.

Emma stifled a giggle when Shannon looked over at her.

"What?" asked Emma trying not to laugh.

"You know that's not funny," said Shannon sulking.

"If it make you feel any better, I lost mine in my friend Trisha's basement. To her brother," said Emma sitting down.

Emma took her socks and shoes off and stuck her feet in the water.

"Really?" asked Jeff sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. We were all completely wasted too," said Emma. "But that was back when she lived in New Mexico."

"Where does she live now?" asked Shannon sitting down behind Emma.

"Raleigh, I think," said Emma. "Haven't talked to her in years."

"Uh-huh," said Shannon. "So about Krystal?"

"What?" asked Emma. "How did we go from Trisha to _her_?"

"Well, she has gone on 'hiatus'," said Jeff using air quotations.

Emma was about to say something when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Emma.

_"When the hell were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"_ shouted a woman through the phone.

"Mom?" asked Emma.

_"Yes it's your mother? So?"_ she asked.

"How did you find out?" asked Emma.

_"Krystal is here. She came in this morning. She came by to say hi,"_ said Emma's mom.

"Great…" said Emma. "I was going to tell you, but I was going to get shit figured out with Shannon first."

"_Family comes first. Not some boy,"_ said her mom.

"That 'some boy' is gonna be family," said Emma. "We are getting married."

_"You are supposed to get married before you reproduce!"_ shouted her mother.

"Krystal found out the day she got married she was pregnant. So there," said Emma.

_"Do not try to change the subject! I want you here this time tomorrow! Understood. We are going to talk about this face to face!"_ shouted her mother before she hung up.

"ARG! Really!" shouted Emma.

Emma pulled up Krystal's cell number and hit send.

_"Hello?" _answered Krystal.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Emma.

_"Don't yell at me! You said you were going to tell Shannon then phone home. I just assumed you did that already!"_ shouted Krystal.

"NO I HADN'T! IF I HAD I WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT IT! GOD YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!" shouted Emma.

"At least I told my parents!" shouted Krystal. "At least I am married when I have my baby! Yours is going to be born out of wedlock!"

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Emma closing the phone.

Shannon and Jeff sat there and looked between each other and Emma.

"Em? You okay?" asked Jeff.

"No! Krystal is such a fucking bitch!" said Emma.

"Hey now," said Jeff getting mad.

"What did she tell you about her 'hiatus'?" asked Emma looking at Jeff.

"She said she was going to go rent a cabin for the weekend," said Jeff.

"She is in New Mexico with my mom," said Emma. "She told my mom I was pregnant. And when I called her she got mad at me getting mad at her and said that at least she would be married when her baby was born and that mine would be born out of wedlock…"

Shannon didn't say anything, he pulled Emma close and hugged her. Jeff looked at Emma before he pulled her out of Shannon's arms and hugged her.

"I don't see what that is a problem," said Jeff.

"I'm Catholic," said Emma. "Shit, sex out of wedlock is a sin. So throw a baby into that and they will say I'm going to hell."

"Damn, kind of glad I'm not catholic," chuckled Jeff.

Shannon reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"She is upset, be nice," said Shannon.

"No. It's fine. I hear it a lot," said Emma.

"See…" said Jeff.

"What are you? Four?" laughed Emma.

"Shut up," said Jeff standing.

Shannon stood up and helped Emma to her feet after she put her shoes on. Jeff climbed onto his quad and drove off back towards Matt's house. Emma walked over to Shannon's quad and was about to climb on when Shannon stopped her.

"You want to get married?" asked Shannon.

"Shannon, you've already asked me and I said yes," said Emma chuckling showing him the ring.

"No, I mean actually get married. Not engaged," said Shannon getting off the quad.

"What?" asked Emma.

"If it is a problem if the baby is born out of wedlock, we can go get married now. Hell we are going to do it eventually anyway, right," said Shannon.

Emma looked at Shannon like he was crazy.

"Come on. It should put you back in the good graces of your mother," said Shannon.

Emma sighed and chuckled, "You got the money to fork over for it now?"

"Yeah. I got like six hundred in my wallet right now," said Shannon. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," smiled Emma.

Shannon kissed Emma and hopped on the quad, Emma getting on behind. Shannon started the quad and headed back towards Matt's house. Shannon pulled up next to Jeff's quad and turned his off. Emma jumped off and took her helmet off. Shannon took his helmet off and looked at Emma.

"What? I got helmet hair?" she asked.

"No, you wanna go now, or change clothes first?" asked Shannon.

"It is up to you. I don't care. If anything, we can do it up after the baby is born," said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay," said Shannon.

Shannon hopped off the bike and grabbed Emma's hand and walked in the back door of Matt's house. Matt and Jeff were sitting at the island in Matt's kitchen when Shannon and Emma walked in.

"About time you two got back. I thought you got lost," laughed Jeff. "Or, a, did u do the deed again in the woods, Shan?"

"Fuck you!" said Shannon. "No, we were talking. We are heading to City Hall to get married. We will be back later."

Shannon and Emma walked through the kitchen towards the front door.

"Hey!" shouted Matt. "Did I hear you right?"

"That we are going to City Hall to get married?" asked Emma.

Matt nodded his head.

"Then you heard him right," said Emma.

Matt turned to Jeff and Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"Get your coat. We are going with them," said Matt.

Shannon and Emma walked out the door and got in Emma's Camaro and pulled out of the driveway with Matt and Jeff right behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal.** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either…** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma walked down the stairs on Christmas morning. Shannon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a cup of coffee.

"I'm not supposed to have caffeine, babe," Emma.

"It's De-Caf," smiled Shannon. "Can't have you having withdrawals. Lord knows that would be bad."

"Ha ha," said Emma sarcastically. "Thanks, babe."

Emma took the cup and followed Shannon into the living room. Under the tree were about fifteen presents.

"Um…what happened to only getting each other three a piece?" asked Emma sitting down on the couch.

"I did get you three," said Shannon.

"We've already given out our friend's and family gifts. So whom do those belong to?" asked Emma.

"Those are our gifts," said Shannon.

"Ours?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, as in I bought them for us," said Shannon.

"Um…okay…" said Emma.

Shannon pulled a gift out from under the tree and sat it in front of Emma. He pulled out two more and put them in front of her then pulled out the three for him. Emma opened one of her gifts and it was a new cell phone, her second gift was a ruby necklace, and her third one was a set of keys.

"Keys?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I figured that you could have the Camaro for fun driving up until you have the baby and then weekend fun drives after, but I figured you would want a four door car as well," said Shannon. "So I got you an Impala."

"You bought me an Impala?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, said Shannon. "It was that or a Mercedes."

"You…what?" said Emma.

"Just say it, you love me and think I am awesome," laughed Shannon kissing Emma.

"Oh yeah…I love you," said Emma rolling her eyes and laughing.

Shannon chuckled as he opened his first gift. It was tickets to a concert the next week in Raleigh, his second gift was a gold bracelet that was inscribed with _Mr. & Mrs. Moore 4Ever_, the third gift was for a weekend ski trip to Gatlinburg.

"Thank you baby," said Shannon kissing his wife.

"Now for the other nine," said Emma looking at the tree.

"Trust me, you are going to love it," said Shannon.

Emma stood up and unwrapped the gifts. There was a crib, a changing table, a highchair, and a car seat for infants. There were sheets for the crib, which were personalized with GCI emblems; the high chair had inter-changeable cushions that were GCI. There was a personalized Ink Inc diaper bag.

"These two actually came from Matt and Jeff. They showed up last night after you had gone to bed," said Shannon.

The gift from Matt was a Matt Hardy onesie and the other was a Jeff Hardy onesie. Emma smiled as she looked at them before she sent a text to both men thanking them for the outfits.

"What now?" asked Shannon.

"We can lounge around, or you can move all this upstairs to the spare room next to ours," smiled Emma. "And we can clear that out and put this stuff together."

"I vote lounging," said Shannon.

"Good choice," laughed Emma getting up.

Shannon followed Emma up the stairs to their room. About the time they reached the bed Emma's phone went off.

"Hello?" said Emma.

_"You know what you should do?_" said Matt.

"What should I do?" asked Emma.

_"You and that husband of your should come over to my place. Dad is here,"_ said Matt.

"Is that supposed to entice me?" asked Emma.

_"It better,"_ said Matt.

"Well, consider me enticed. We will be there shortly," said Emma hanging up the phone.

"Where are we going?" asked Shannon.

"Matt's," said Emma grabbing a change of clothes.

"Why?" asked Shannon flopping down on the bed.

"The Legend is there. I haven't seen him since the Christmas Bash," said Emma.

"Ooo, two days," said Shannon.

"You can't keep me to your self all the time," said Emma.

"Watch me," said Shannon smiling.

Shannon grabbed his phone and called Matt back.

_"Yo?"_ said Matt when he answered the phone.

"Em and I wont be over. We are going to put our Christmas presents together," said Shannon.

_"What did you get each other that you have to put it together?"_ asked Matt.

"Baby things," said Shannon shrugging his shoulders.

_"Huh. Okay. Have fun with that,"_ said Matt.

"You know it," laughed Shannon.

Shannon hung up the phone and laid it on the bedside table.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Eh," said Shannon.

"Figures," laughed Emma.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon had drug everything up the stairs and was pulling them out of the boxes and starting to put them together. He was halfway through the changing table when Emma got up and walked down the stairs to get something to drink. As Emma reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She walked over to the Camaro and got in. She started the car and pulled out. She hadn't reached the stop sign when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered knowing it was Shannon.

_"So we have nothing in the house at all that you are running to the store and will be back in the next five minutes?"_ chuckled Shannon.

"Hmm…maybe not the next five minutes. Maybe in the next three hours. I don't know what I want to drink," laughed Emma.

"Uh huh. Tell the legend I said hi," said Shannon.

"Will do. Love you baby," said Emma.

"Ditto," said Shannon,

Shannon put his phone back in his packet and went back to work on the changing table.

Emma pulled into Matt's driveway and shut off the car. As she got out of the car Matt came walking out of the house.

"I thought you and Shannon were putting baby shit together," said Matt, hugging Emma.

"And miss a change to spend Christmas with the Legend, I don't think so,' chuckled Emma hugging Matt back.

"Figures. You are using me to get to my dad," said Matt.

"You know it," said Emma walking in the front door.

"He knows what?" asked Jeff from the couch.

"That I am using him to get to your dad," laughed Emma.

"I knew that," said Jeff. "DAD! EMMA IS HERE!"

"Cause everyone else is deaf, right?" asked Emma sitting down next to him.

"You are now," said Jeff. "You talked to Krystal?"

"Nope," said Emma.

Gil Hardy walked into the room and sat down in his chair and looked at Emma and didn't say anything.

"That's not going to work on me," said Emma not breaking his stare.

"I know. Boys, if you two will excuse us. I'm gonna need a minute to talk to her," said Gil.

Matt and Jeff didn't say anything when they got up and walked out of the room. Gil leaned back in his seat and watched Emma.

"What now?" asked Emma. "A little pep talk about how I've know Krystal forever and that I need to forgive her for what she said because she didn't mean it and that I should be a better friend to her?"

"No," said Gil.

"What?" asked Emma.

"You obviously know this," said Gil.

"Huh?" asked Emma.

"You just told me what I was going to tell you," said Gil.

"You're not all that hard to predict. And no matter how long I have know Krystal I have no desire to talk to her. She may have said it out of anger, but that is when she really speaks her mind. She says things without thinking and that is when her 'friend censor' is turned off and it doesn't matter who she is yelling at," said Emma. "I have been on the receiving end of one of her tantrums for years now. I'm not going to roll over and play dead now."

"Uh-huh. And why not?" asked Gil.

"She would feel the same way if I looked her in the face and said the only reason she is with Jeff is because of his money. Which is why she got married to him so soon and is so gung ho about having his kids. The more kids she has the more money she can spend," said Emma.

"Uh-huh," said Gil.

"Which is basically what she said to me. That I was with Shannon for his money. Which is complete bullshit, because if it was true I would have started spending his money when we first got together. Everything I own that wasn't given to me, I bought with my own money," said Emma.

"I really didn't mean any of it," said Krystal walking into the room.

"I know you. Look me in the face and tell me you didn't mean any of it," said Emma standing up.

Krystal looked up at Emma's face. She looked her in the eyes and started talking.

"I really didn't mean any of it," said Krystal.

"Eyes, Krystal. My eyes. Not my nose," said Emma.

"What do you want me to do, Emma?" shouted Krystal.

You can't even lie to me about the truth. So what do you want me to think when you start spouting shit like that off!" shouted Emma.

"I am sorry Emma. I never wanted to say that to you," said Krystal.

"No you only wanted to say it behind my back to anyone who would listen. I've known you too long and too well to trust what you say anymore. Leaven me alone Krystal," said Emma grabbing her keys and walking out of the door.

Krystal sank down to the couch and started to cry. Matt walked through the front door as Jeff sat down with his wife on the couch.

"Don't even try it Matt," said Emma.

"Wasn't gonna. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Matt.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could drink," said Emma.

"And the next best thing is" asked Matt.

"Pregnant yoga," said Emma.

Matt chuckled, "Uh-huh. Have fun."

"I will," said Emma.

Matt hugged Emma as she got in her car. Emma started the car and drove off towards the Athletic Center. She called Shannon and told him she had gone there and she would be home later for dinner.

Matt walked back into the house to see Krystal still on the couch crying into Jeff's shoulder. Gil had walked into the kitchen to give them some time alone.

"Well?" asked Matt.

"They need there space. After listening to them both, I really think they need this. I don't think it will be permanent," said Gil. "But definitely when the are both pregnant, they need space from each other."

"I concur," said Jeff walking in the kitchen.

"It is going to be an awkward year," said Matt shaking his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

January

Emma walked in the front door of the house and walked straight up the stairs. Shannon bolted up the stairs and got to the bedroom door just before Emma could lock him out again.

"What is wrong baby?" asked Shannon walking in the room.

"That woman!" shouted Emma from the bed.

"Well, that is half the population. A little more specific?" asked Shannon climbing up in bed with her.

"Mrs. Hardy," said Emma staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah, Krystal," said Shannon. "What happened now?"

"If she can't get to me on a regular day, she has to switch OB/GYNs. She had an appointment today right after mine," said Emma.

"Uh-huh. Speaking of. You going to fill me in one the doctors appointment?" asked Shannon running his hand across Emma's ever-growing belly.

"She said that by the appointment in March we can figure out the sex of the baby," said Emma. "Everything else is fine. She said my yoga classes are paying off. I've only gained the necessary amount of weight."

"That is good," said Shannon.

Shannon's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was Jeff calling.

"Yo?" said Shannon.

_"I know this is going to turn into a shit storm, but when is Emma's next Yoga class?"_ asked Jeff.

"Why?" asked Shannon.

_"Evidently Krys has been on an eating rampage since there little spat and the doctor is concerned about her weight gain. She wants her to take up low tension classes"_ said Jeff.

"Low tension, my ass," said Shannon.

_"She is right next to you, aint she?"_ asked Jeff

"Yup," said Shannon.

_"So?"_ asked Jeff.

"Tuesday at four," said Shannon.

_"Thanks man. I will probably go by and look at the schedule and see if there are other times, just in case," _said Jeff.

"Good idea," said Shannon.

Shannon hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. When he looked over at Emma, she was glaring at him.

"What?" said Shannon.

"If she shows up in my yoga class too, I'm going to have this baby in jail," said Emma.

"And why is that?" asked Shannon.

"Cause, not only and I going to kill her, I'm going to kill you and Jeff too," said Emma.

"I bet you would get away with it too," said Shannon. "Jeff is going to go by the Athletic Club and look for other times. She may not end up in your class."

"I'm going to hurt you if she does," said Emma.

February

Emma sat on the couch flipping through the channels when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"How bad do you miss me?"_ asked Shannon.

"A whole bunch. I had a craving for you steaks the other night," said Emma.

_"Why didn't you make some then?"_ asked Shannon.

"I'm supposed to stay away from a lot of red meat. Besides, I don't know what you do to yours," said Emma.

_"Uh-huh. What you doing now?"_ asked Shannon.

"Sitting on the couch. I've got my doctors appointment tomorrow," said Emma.

_"You going to call and let me know what's going on?" _asked Shannon.

"No, I'm going to keep you in the dark until you come back," said Emma.

_"That is mean,"_ said Shannon. _"I will be back in a few days. Swear!"_

"I know baby. I will call you as soon as I leave the office," said Emma. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm beat. I love you."

_"Okay. I love you too babe. Get some sleep. None of that laying in bed on the laptop until two in the morning 'I'm going to bed' crap,"_ said Shannon.

"You sir are supposed to be dead to the world when I do that," laughed Emma.

_"Go to bed," _said Shannon. _"Jeff sad he loves you."_

"I love him too. Night," said Emma.

Emma hung up the phone and turned off the TV. She let the dogs in and locked up the house. She walked up stairs to her room and climbed in bed. Hela and Dragon jumped up in bed with her and Oz stretched out on the floor.

At around three in the morning the house phone rang, waking Emma up. She rolled over and looked at the clock before she answered the phone.

"Huh?" she said not really caring.

"Emma?" said Krystal's voice shaking slightly.

"What do you want?" asked Emma.

"I...uh…need…SHIT!" shouted Krystal.

"KRYS?" Shouted Emma into the phone, sitting up in bed.

"My…water…" said Krystal.

"Shit. Stay there. I'm on my way!" shouted Emma jumping out of the bed.

Emma threw on a pair of track [ants over her shorts and grabbed the keys to the car and ran down the stairs, barely grabbing her phone in the process. She got in the Camaro and floored it out of the driveway. Within fifteen minutes she pulled into Krystal's driveway.

Krystal was standing on the porch in a hunched position when Emma pulled up. Emma got out of the car and helped Krystal into the passenger seat. Once everything was in the car, Emma pulled out of the drive way and drove as fast as she could to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma pulled into the ER parking lot and parked the car. She got out and helped Krystal out of the car and walked her into the ER. As soon as the walked in a nurse with a wheelchair met them.

"How far along are the contractions?" asked the nurse as Krystal sat down.

"About…uh…uhn…" said Krystal hunching over.

"About ever fifteen minutes," said Emma.

"Okay. We will take her up to a room and come back to get you. Okay?" said the nurse.

"Okay," said Emma.

"What is your name?" asked the nurse.

"Emma Moore," she said.

"Well Ms. Moore have a seat and we will come back in a few," said the nurse following the other nurse out of the ER waiting room.

After about ten minutes the nurse came back and got her. She took her up to the third floor and showed her to Krystal's room. Emma knocked on the door as she walked in the room. Krystal looked up at her and smiled weekly.

"Thank you," said Krystal.

"No problem," said Emma sitting down. "I wasn't going to let the baby be born on the kitchen floor."

"Living room," chuckled Krystal.

"Couch?" asked Emma.

"Armchair," said Krystal.

Emma and Krystal laughed at the statement.

"That is one ugly armchair," said Emma. "Maybe I should have left you there."

"It would be the best excuse to get rid of it," laughed Krystal. "I can see it now, Jeff would come home and the chair would be gone. He would be like 'where's my chair?' 'well I had to get rid of it' 'why?' 'the baby was born on it'!"

Emma and Krystal cracked up laughing again, when Emma stopped suddenly.

"Have you called Jeff?" asked Emma.

"No. I don't have my phone either," said Krystal.

Emma nodded and stood up and walked out the room. She walked down the hall to the small waiting room and pulled out her phone. She hit the speed dial for Shannon.

_"I thought you were asleep,"_ he said answering the phone.

"Hand it over to Jeff," said Emma ignoring his statement.

_"Yo?"_ said Jeff answering the phone.

"How fast can you get home?" asked Emma.

_"What? Why?"_ asked Jeff.

"You sir are going to be a father here in the next twenty-four hours or so," said Emma.

_"WHAT!"_ shouted Jeff.

"Krystal called me about a half hour ago telling me her water broke. She is up in a room at the moment. Her contractions are about fifteen minutes apart. But I don't think they will stay like that for much longer," said Emma.

_"He just left the hotel. I am following behind him. I will call you when we get to the city limits. Love you!"_ said Shannon hanging up the phone.

Emma hung up the phone and walked into the room again. Dr. Clark was in the room checking on Krystal.

"Well?" asked Krystal ignoring Dr. Clark.

"Both Shannon and Jeff are on their way. Shannon's going to call when they get to the city limits," said Emma sitting back down.

"And where is that lovely husband of yours?" asked Dr. Clark.

"Knoxville," said Krystal.

"That is a long drive," said Dr. Clark. "You are fine for now. Try and get some sleep."

"How long is the drive?" asked Krystal.

"Almost six hours. It will be almost ten by the time the get here, if not after," said Emma. "Do what she said. You need to sleep."

Krystal tried to get comfortable and fell asleep after another ten minutes. Emma stood up and walked out of the room and walked around the floor before she got back to the room. When she walked in, a small cot had been placed in the room for her to lie down on. Emma curled up on the cot and was out in seconds.

Emma's phone went off at seven in the morning.

"Hello?" she said sitting up.

_"How is she?" _asked Jeff.

"You need to focus on the road. Call me back when you hit the limits and I will tell you then," said Emma.

Emma hung up and laid back down. At around nine thirty her phone went off again. It was Shannon.

"Yeah?" asked Emma.

_"Just hit the limits. We should be there in about a half hour," _said Shannon.

"Ok. They are checking her now," said Emma. "See you in a few."

"Well?" asked Krystal.

"City Limits," said Emma.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"Damn, Jeff. Slow down!" said Shannon as Jeff went around the curve.

Just as Jeff came around the curve a police car pulled up behind them flashing its lights.

"Shit…" said Jeff.

"What?" said Krystal looking at Dr. Clark.

"You've progressed a lot faster than we expected. I need you to start pushing. This baby is read to come into the world," said Dr. Clark.

"But, I have to wait…" said Krystal.

"Krystal, you have to listen to Dr. Clark. I will wait for Jeff and Shannon," said Emma.

"No, don't leave me!" shouted Krystal.

Emma shook her head, but walked over next to Krystal.

"Okay, on three push," said Dr. Clark. "One, two, three."

Krystal pushed until Emma counted to ten and repeated the action a few more times.

"Well?" asked Emma.

"I think in three more pushes she is gonna be a mom," said Dr. Clark. "On three."

Dr Clark counted to three and Krystal pushed. Emma counted to ten then they repeated it two more times.

"Krystal Hardy, you are the mother of a beautiful baby girl," said Dr. Clark pulling the baby up for Krystal to see.

Emma stepped back and walked out into the hallway. She looked at her phone and saw that Shannon had texted her saying they were on the way up. She looked up at the elevator just as Jeff bolted out of it.

"Slow down," said Emma.

"Did I miss it?" asked Jeff.

"Unfortunately by about a minute," said Emma.

Jeff walked into the room and over next to his wife.

"You brought her?" asked Shannon. "So are you two talking again?"

"Yes, and no," said Emma. "I couldn't let her have the baby on the ugly ass armchair now could I?"

"Yeah, you could," said Shannon. "He really needs to get rid of that thing."

"While I agree, Jeff might not have had a healthy baby girl," said Emma.

"Ah," said Shannon.

Dr. Clark walked out and walked over to Shannon and Emma.

"She is requesting you both," said Dr. Clark. "Don't forget you have an appointment today a two."

"I know. I will be over there on time, I swear," chuckled Emma walking into the room.

Jeff was sitting on the bed with Krystal. Jeff had his knees pulled up and had the baby lying on his thighs. Emma walked over and looked at the baby.

"She has her daddy's eyes," said Emma.

"Let's hope she has my temperament, too," said Jeff.

"Hey now. I'm not that bad," said Krystal.

"Only when you don't get your way," said Jeff. "You can't hit me, I got the baby."

Krystal shook her head before she laid it on Jeff's shoulder. Emma smiled before she turned and walked out of the room. Shannon followed behind her.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Shannon.

"Get food. I'm starving," said Emma. "I haven't eaten since last night. I've been here with her."

"Come on. I will find you something," said Shannon grabbing her hand.

Shannon and Emma walked down to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor. They walked out to the Camaro. Shannon got in the drivers seat as Emma climbed into the passengers seat. Shannon drove around until he found Cracker Barrel. He parked the car and he and Emma walked into the restaurant.

After they are they drove around until one-thirty. Shannon pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He looked over at Emma.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Emma.

"Okay. You just seem like something's wrong," said Shannon.

"No, but promise me you will be here when the baby is born," said Emma.

"I will try like hell," said Shannon.

Emma got out of the car and kissed Shannon as they walked into the hospital for the second time that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma was sitting at the dinner table at Matt's house while Matt and Shannon were cooking dinner. Gil Hardy walked through the door and smiled at Emma. Emma stood up and hugged him before he sat down. A few minutes later Shannon's mom came walking in the house. Emma stood up and hugged her too. Shannon walked over and hugged his mom before walking back in the kitchen.

"So why is he cooking?" asked his mom, Sandra Moore.

"We found out the sex of the baby today, and we are celebrating. Jeff and Krystal are coming by later with Tara," said Emma absentmindedly tracing circles on her belly.

"I finally get to see her," said Gil.

"She has Jeff's eyes," said Emma.

"Let's hope she has his temperament too," chuckled Gil.

"I'm really not that bad," said Krystal as she walked into the house.

Krystal sat down next to Gil and hugged him while Jeff putt the baby carrier on the table and pulled back the blanket so Gill could see. Gil pulled Tara out of her carrier and sat back down.

"What's her full name?" asked Sandra.

"Tara Marie Hardy," said Jeff.

"Beautiful name," she said looking at the baby.

"Food's ready," said Matt walking over.

Matt cleaned off his hands and took the baby from his dad and sat down. Shannon walked over with his and Emma's plates and sat down next to her. Emma fiddled with her food before she started eating. Shannon put his hand on her knee and rubbed it under the table.

"Jeff, can you get me a plate?" asked Krystal.

"No, problem babe," said Jeff walking into the kitchen.

Everyone had their food and was sitting around the table. A few times Emma would try to tell everyone the sex of the baby, but Krystal would do or say something about the baby and distract everyone's attention.

After trying for half an hour Emma gave up. She finished her food and picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen. She washed her dishes and put them away. She grabbed her water glass off the table and poured it out. Gill and Sandra were gushing over Tara so they never saw Emma squeeze past them into the living room. Emma grabbed her coat and the keys to the Camaro. She walked around the couch to the front door. As she opened it she turned back to the kitchen.

"Just so you know, the baby is a girl," she said and walked out the door.

Everyone looked around at each other. Shannon sighed and stood up. He was walking through the living room when he heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"What was her problem?" asked Krystal.

"This dinner was for her, we were celebrating the fact she found out the sex of the baby," said Shannon.

"You didn't have a dinner party for me," said Krystal.

"You didn't want one," said Jeff.

"Oh, well. I still don't see what her problem is," said Krystal taking Tara from Matt.

"You stole her thunder once again," said Matt.

"It's not like I planned it," said Krystal. "I didn't have to come tonight. I could've stayed home with Tara and rested. But I figured Gil would want to see his granddaughter."

"And you knew it would upset Emma," said Matt.

"She can get over it. It doesn't always have to be about her," said Krystal.

"But it has to be about you, right?" asked Shannon.

"No," said Krystal.

"And yet it always is," said Shannon grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Matt grabbed his coat and followed him out the door. Shannon climbed into Matt's corvette and Matt drove him home. Shannon thanked Matt as he got out the car. He saw the light on in the bedroom upstairs and walked in the house.

Shannon climbed the stairs to the bedroom to find Emma sitting on the bed staring at a picture of her, Shannon, Jeff, and Krystal. Krystal was in the center of the photo with her arms in the air. Jeff was on one side, Shannon on the other, and Emma next to him. Part of Emma's face was covered by Krystal's arm.

"She has to make everything about her. It could've been my birthday and she would twist it into something about her," said Emma not looking away from the picture. "Now if it isn't about her it will be about Tara."

"Emma, don't be that way," said Shannon.

"I'm not kidding. She did it with her dog. She got a fucking Chihuahua. Everything was about that damn dog," said Emma. "I'm tired of it. Tired of being in her shadow. She cast a damn big shadow with that ego of hers."

Shannon shook his head and took the picture from Emma. He climbed in bed and got behind her so she could lean on his chest. Shannon put his hands on Emma's hands on her belly.

"Well regardless of what happened at Matt's house, we need to think of baby names for _**our**_ little girl," said Shannon.

"Yeah. I've got to start from scratch now," said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" asked Shannon.

"Tara Marie was what I had said my first girl was going to be named a few years ago," said Emma. "And of course Krystal used it."

"Coincidence?" said Shannon.

"No, she said she liked that name and if I didn't use it, she wanted to," said Emma.

"Damn…" said Shannon.

"Yup," said Emma. "We can do names tomorrow. I'm too tired and pissed to care right now."

"Love you babe," said Shannon.

"Love you too, babe," said Emma.

Emma pulled the cover down underneath her and Shannon. Emma, already in her nightclothes, climbed under the covers. Shannon pulled his shirt and pants off and climbed under with her. Emma sighed as Shannon ran his hand across her stomach before kissing it.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

March

Shannon walked down the stairs to find Emma sitting on the couch with a letter in her hands. He walked up behind her and kissed her head.

"Who is it from?" asked Shannon.

"My dad," said Emma.

"Okay. What's it say?" asked Shannon sitting down next to her.

"He says congratulations on getting married and the baby. He can't wait till we come see him," said Emma scanning the letter. "Tells me what he's been up to since we last talked."

"That's good," said Shannon.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to go to Moscow," said Emma.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"My parents are divorced. Dad lives in Russia with his, looks like, third wife, Mina," said Emma. "I also got a letter from my mother and step-dad."

"What does that one say? Or do I want to know?" asked Shannon.

"You don't want to know," said Emma.

"Tell me anyway," said Shannon.

"She says that I am making a mistake with my life by marrying you and having your baby. That I am going to hell for having sex before marriage, and that even though we are married now that the baby is 'dirty' since it was conceived out of wedlock. Needless to say, she doesn't want to have anything to do with us or the baby."

"Damn, and I though marrying you sooner would help," said Shannon.

"She just doesn't like the fact that she didn't get to pick the white collar man from Harvard like she wanted to," said Emma folding the letters back up. "Looks like baby doesn't like my mom either."

"Why do you say that?" asked Shannon.

"Cause every time I mention her, she plays Ali with my kidneys," said Emma.

"She's a fighter, sweet," chuckled Shannon.

"Whoo," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"You secretly like the fact she is a fighter," said Shannon.

"Yeah, but not with my kidneys," chuckled Emma.

April

"How do you feel?" asked Shannon.

"Tired," smiled Emma.

Shannon parked the car in Matt's driveway. Shannon got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's door. He helped Emma out of the car.

"You know, sooner or later we are going to have to start using the Impala. This is getting bad on my back," said Emma.

"First thing tomorrow, swear," smiled Shannon.

"Deal," said Emma.

Shannon opened the door to Matt's house and let Emma in. Gil was sitting on the couch with Matt. Emma walked in and gave them both a hug before she sat down. Gil and Matt got up around four to go start cooking for the Easter dinner they were having. Shortly after that Jeff, Krystal and Tara showed up. Krystal sat down on the couch with the baby carrier at her feet. She lifted the blanket from the carrier and pulled the almost two-month-old Tara from the carrier.

Emma stood up and walked into the kitchen to help Jeff with some things.

"Are you two ever going to talk again?" asked Jeff slicing a tomato.

"When she stops being a self-centered bitch," replied Emma pulling lettuce. "Then maybe."

Jeff shook his head as he placed the tomatoes on the platter. Emma placed the lettuce on the platter and started placing cheese slices on it. Jeff pulled the pickles outs of the fridge and put about a dozen on the platter. Emma took the platter and covered it and put it in the fridge.

Emma walked out on the back deck and sat in one of the chairs at the table next to Shannon.

"You okay?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, fine," said Emma. "Why?"

"Just wondering," said Shannon. "Food's almost done."

"Good, I'm starving," smiled Emma.

May

"I've got my doctors appointment today babe. I will be back after while," said Emma grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"Don't forget we have the mother's day party at Gil's house today," said Shannon from the kitchen.

"Okay. I will come by after the doctors appointment," said Emma.

"Okay. Love you," said Shannon walking in and kissing Emma.

"Love you too," said Emma walking out the door.

Emma parked the car in front of hospital entrance and walked in. She rode the elevator up the third floor. She signed herself in and waited to be called back. After waiting ten minutes she was called back to one of the rooms. Dr. Clark walked into the room five minutes later.

"Hello, Emma," she said.

"Hey," said Emma.

"So have you had a low stress time?" asked Dr. Clark.

"You could say that," said Emma.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr Clark.

"When things got stressful I walked the dirt bike track at my friends house then went home," said Emma.

"Uh-huh. Well let's see how the little one is doing," said Dr Clark.

After the exam Emma got dressed in her clothes and Dr Clark came back in the room.

"Now, you baby seems to be growing well. It should be at a healthy seven pounds, give or take a few ounces, at birth," said Dr. Clark.

"I was wondering if I could be induced on a certain day," said Emma.

"We can set it up with the hospital," said Dr Clark.

"I am really wanting Shannon home when I have the baby and he is going to be home the 21st-23rd of June," said Emma.

"We can have you induced on the 21st, sometime in the afternoon and see how things go from there. That work?" asked Dr. Clark.

"Yeah, that's perfect," said Emma.

Emma finished everything at the doctor's office and left heading towards Gil's house. As she pulled out of the parking lot she called Shannon.

_"Yes babe?"_ answered Shannon.

"Just left the doctor's office. I talked to her about being induced, she said we could do it sometime in the afternoon on the 21st and see where things do from there," said Emma.

_"Sweet. That's good. How's the baby?"_ asked Shannon.

"Big. She said that the baby will be around seven pounds when she is born," said Emma.

_"That is good. I will see you when you get here. Love you baby," _ said Shannon.

"Love you too," said Emma.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Emma pulled into Gil's driveway behind Shannon's truck. She got out and waddled over to where everyone was sitting. She kissed Shannon as she sat down.

"So how did the appointment go?" asked Matt.

"Good. The baby is growing well and will be around seven pounds when she is born," said Emma.

"Damn. Tara was only six and a half pounds," said Jeff.

"Well, I was an seven pounds, eight ounces when I was born," said Emma. "So that is about normal in my family."

"She will be a big, healthy baby," said Gil kissing Emma's head.

"Yeah. Oh, and I am being induced on the 21st, sometime in the afternoon," said Emma.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"I wanted to make sure Shannon was home when I had her," said Emma.

"Good strategy. Wish I had thought of it. Then I probably wouldn't have got that speeding ticket," said Jeff.

"What speeding ticket?" asked Krystal walking over.

"Nothing baby," said Jeff.

"Uh-huh, sure. So I am throwing a party next month while Jeff is home. It will be an official party for Tara. My parents are flying out and everything. I want you all there. I don't know what day yet. I will send out invitations sometime in the next few weeks," said Krystal.

Emma rolled her eyes slightly and looked at Shannon and smiled.

"Who all said they are flying out here?" asked Matt.

"Well, my parents for sure. My cousin Tabitha is coming with her two kids, and I think Patricia and Tony are coming too," said Krystal.

Emma choked on the water she was drinking as Krystal named off people. Shannon was by her in an instant.

"You okay babe?" asked Shannon.

"Uh, yeah. Did you say Patricia and Tony?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Krystal rolling her eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Shannon.

"MY mom and step-dad," said Emma.

Shannon looked at Emma then to Krystal. Krystal had an annoyed look on her face. Jeff shook his head as he walked over to the food table. Matt followed him and grabbed a plate.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Matt quietly.

"Shannon told me back in March that Emma got a letter from he mom basically telling her she didn't want to have anything to do with Emma, Shannon, or the baby," said Jeff. "I told Krys it was a bad idea inviting Patricia and Tony, but she said they **had** to be here."

"Damn. That has got to bug Emma," said Matt.

"You've got no idea," said Shannon looking at his phone. "I just got a six page text message rant."

"This is never going to end, is it?" asked Jeff.

"Probably not," said Shannon.

Shannon walked back over to Emma with a plate of food and sat down next to her. He put the plate in front of her, but Emma didn't touch it. She was still fuming at the fact that Krystal had invited her parents to a party for a baby that wasn't even their grandchild.

"You need to eat something," said Shannon.

"Not hungry," said Emma sipping on the water she had.

"Doesn't matter. You still need to eat something," said Shannon.

Emma sighed and started picking at the chicken in front of her. She ate what she wanted off the plate before she moved it into front of Shannon. She stood up and kissed Shannon and hugged Gil before she walked back to her car.

June

"Got the mail," said Shannon walking in the house. "We got the invite to Tara's party."

"When is it?" asked Emma sitting on the couch, Oz stretched out at her feet.

"The 22nd," said Shannon. "Early morning."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Emma looking at the invite.

"Babe, it will be okay. Nothing says that the baby is going to be born in the morning," said Shannon kissing her head.

"But she knows that I am being induced the afternoon before that!" said Emma.

"Calm down. Dr. Clark said you need to stay calm, no stress," said Shannon.

"No stress my ass. Krystal is a walking stress maker," said Emma. "I'm going to lay down."

Emma got up and walked up the stairs to her room. Shannon sighed and pulled out his phone.

_"Hello?"_ said Jeff as he answered it.

"Hey, just got the invite for Tara's party," said Shannon.

_"Sweet. Are ya'll coming?"_ asked Jeff.

"Um, no. We wont be able to," said Shannon.

_"Why not?" _asked Jeff.

"Emma is being induced on the 21st, so we will be at the hospital," said Shannon.

_"Damn. I forgot about that. Shit man,"_ said Jeff,

"Yeah, don't let Emma know that," said Shannon.

_"Keep us posted, okay?"_ asked Jeff.

"You know it," said Shannon. "Bye."

_"Duces, man,"_ said Jeff.

Shannon hung up the phone and walked up the stairs.

"She 'forgot', didn't she," said Emma.

"Common mistake," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh," said Emma.

"Don't take your aggressions out on Jeff. He forgets shit a lot," said Shannon.

"Oh, I figured you talked to Krystal," said Emma.

"No, She was probably with Tara.

June 21st

Emma and Shannon got in the Impala and drove over to the hospital at four in the afternoon. They got in the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor and signed in. A nurse brought a wheelchair for Emma and rolled her to a room down the hall. She changed into the gown they gave her before they hooked her up to the IV.

Dr. Clark came in a few minutes later.

"Okay. I am going to put you on a pitocin drip. That will start your contractions. I am going to break your water to speed things along," she said.

"Okay," said Emma.

Dr. Clark inserted a plastic hook into Emma's uterus and broke the amniotic sac. Emma was hooked up to a second IV that had the pitocin in it.

"Okay. I will come back and check on you in a few hours," said Dr. Clark walking out of the room.

"It's 4:30pm now. Hopefully this baby is born before 4:30pm tomorrow," said Emma.

"I just don't think it would take that long," said Shannon.

"You don't know that," said Emma. "My mom was in labor with me for 16 hours."

"Hopefully it wont take that long," said Shannon kissing Emma's head.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

At 8:30pm Dr. Clark came back into the room to examine Emma.

"You are progressing nicely. After about fours hours you are at a centimeter and a half," said Dr. Clark. "Welcome to active labor.

"That's it?" asked Emma.

"I am afraid with first time moms it could take a while to dilate to 10cm. Early labor can usually take up to a day for some women. You are just lucky. It is more than likely the pitocin that sped it up. We are going to take you off of it in a few hours, depending on how far you have dilated. Your contractions are probably going to get more intense here in the next few hours. Do you want the epidural?" said Dr. Clark.

"Yeah, but I want to hold off on it as long as I can," said Emma.

"A nurse will come back between eleven and twelve to check on you," said Dr. Clark.

Dr. Clark took off her gloves and threw them in the trashcan before she wrote something on Emma's chart. She smiled at Shannon before she walked out of the room. Emma laid back and sighed. Shannon got up and kissed her on the forehead before he pulled out his phone.

_**Em's 1 ½ cm…this is gonna b a long day-x**_

_** Tell her I love her-matt**_

_** Willdo-x**_

_** Thx 4 the update. Keep us posted-jeff**_

_** No prob. Hows party planning?-x**_

_** Want some company?-shane**_

_** Love some-x**_

_** Brutal-jeff**_

_** Sounds like Emma, she pissed she not farther along-x**_

_** On my way, my man-shane**_

_** k-x**_

"Who are you talking to?" asked Emma.

"Update Matt, Jeff, and Shane. Shane is on his way over," said Shannon.

"Finally another friendly face," said Emma.

"Nice. Matt says he love you and Jeff says party planning is brutal," said Shannon.

"He is probably doing everything," said Emma.

"More than likely," said Shannon.

After about twenty minutes Shane came walking into the room with a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Figured I would brighten the room," said Shane.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Shane leaned over and hugged Emma.

"So what's you been up to?" asked Shane sitting down next to Shannon.

"Sitting," said Emma.

"That's all? I figured you would be out on the quad since this shit is gonna take forever," said Shane.

"Well, if I had waited until my water broke on it's own, I would. But who knows when that would've been. This is, unfortunately, of my own doing," said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

At ten o'clock a nurse came by the room saying visiting hours were over.

"But he is my brother. Him and my husband are the only family I have here," said Emma looking sad.

"Okay. He can stay, but keep quite," said the nurse walking out of the room.

"Damn, you really do want company," said Shane looking at Emma. "We don't look alike. I don't see how she bought it."

"I never said you were my biological brother," said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

Shane smiled at Emma as he got readjusted in he chair to stay a while longer.

June 22nd

At 12:30am a nurse came into check Emma. Shane took that opportunity to say his goodbyes and head home for the night.

"Well Mrs. Moore, you are progressing nicely," said the nurse writing something down. "You are now at 3cm."

"Really?" said Emma.

"Dr. Clark will be back later to check on you. But you should get some sleep now. Do you want a cot to sleep on Mr. Moore?" asked the nurse.

"No the chair is fine," said Shannon.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

"Get the cot. You wont sleep a wink in that thing. Believe me, I tried," said Emma.

"I'm not tired. Excited nerves," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh. Unlike you, I'm beat," said Emma closing her eyes.

At 3:30am Dr. Clark came in. Emma had only dozed off and on so she was awake when she came in.

"Well?" asked Emma.

"You are at 4cm," said Dr. Clark. "You are progressing nicely. We are going to keep you on the pitocin a little while longer. I think by the next time I come in we can take you off. I will be back around 6:30am. Do you want the epidural now?"

"I would love it," said Emma.

"Ok. I will have the anesthesiologist come by and give you one," said Dr. Clark walking out of the room.

Shannon pulled his phone out once more and was updating the group on Emma's status.

_**Em's 4cm…**_

_**k. Party's 8am. We should be there whn bby born-jeff**_

_** Cool cool-x**_

_** Great. Wish I was there-matt**_

_** Emma wants u here. She misses u-x**_

_** Miss her too. I want pics-matt**_

_** Take that up with her-x**_

_** Will do-matt**_

__"And?" asked Emma

"Party is at 8am. Jeff said they should be here when the baby is born. Matt says he wishes he was here, told him you missed him, he wants pictures; of which one I don't know. Told him he had to take it up with you. Haven't heard anything from Shane," said Shannon.

"Shane is probably dead to the world. Matt is halfway across the world, and who knows why Jeff is awake still," said Emma. "He is probably still working on the party."

"Who knows. It is Jeff. He might be up with Tara," said Shannon.

"True, but Gil told me that baby isn't as temperamental as most her age," said Emma.

"Hmm…who knows with Jeff," said Shannon.

Emma dozed off and on again for a few more hours. Dr. Clark came back at 6:30am and said that Emma was now at 6cm and that they were going to take her off the pitocin. Emma nodded her head as the doctor left. Shannon was still asleep. Emma finally got a few hours of constant sleep.

Shane came walking in the room a nine that morning. Emma smiled at him as he walked in the door. Shannon walked in the room a few seconds later. He said his mom and Gil were on their way over to see her. Shane sat down in the chair again and carried on a conversation with Emma. Gil Hardy and Sandra Moore finally showed up at 9:30am.

"How you feeling?" asked Sandra.

"I can't feel a thing," smiled Emma.

"You been to Jeff's?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah. We just left there. They still have a lot of people there," said Sandra.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Krystal really did it up for Tara. Jeff was asleep when it started though," said Gil.

"I wonder why he was so tired. Krystal said that he didn't do much to help put the decorations up," said Sandra.

"Hmm," said Emma.

Shannon pulled out his phone and texted Jeff.

_**U slept thru ur girls prty?-x**_

_** First 5 min-jeff**_

_** Y?-x**_

Up late wrkin on decorations. Went to bed 6am-jeff

_** Ur dad just said u didn't help put up the decorations-x**_

_** Krys didn't complain. She was hppy I got them done in time-jeff**_

_** Not according my mom-x**_

_** Hmm…k. hows Em?-jeff**_

_** Good. Last check was 630am. She was 6 cm then.-x**_

_** Cool.-jeff**_

_** Nurse just said that she is at 9 ½ cm. If ur coming get here quick-x**_

_** I'll try-jeff**_

_** What about K&T?-x**_

_** She doesn't want to come-jeff**_

_** k…-x**_

_** yeah…ttyl-jeff**_

__Shannon put the phone back in his pocket. Sandra looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I was talking to Jeff," said Shannon.

"About what?" asked Emma.

"Why he slept through the start of the party," said Shannon. "He said that he was up last night working on the decorations for the party. He went to bed at 6 am."

"That explains why he was up a three this morning," said Emma.

"Yeah," said Shannon.

Dr. Clark walked into the room after Shannon said that.

"I was told you were at 9 ½ cm," said Dr. Clark.

"Yeah. I'm excited," said Emma

"Good. I will back in about a half hour to check you again," said Dr. Clark walking out of the room.

"She seems nice," said Sandra. "Didn't Krystal have her as well?"

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Did she refer you to Dr. Clark?" asked Sandra.

"No, I was with Dr. Clark then Krystal switched to Dr. Clark," said Emma.

"Oh," said Sandra.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

At 11:30am Dr. Clark came back in the room. Everyone but Sandra and Shannon left the room as she checked Emma.

"Well, Emma, you are at 10 cm," said Dr. Clark. "Do you have the urge to push at all?"

"Occasionally," said Emma.

"Well, here in the next half hour I want you to start pushing with every other contraction, starting with the next one you get," said Dr. Clark.

Emma nodded her head. Dr. Clark left the room. Shannon texted Jeff telling that Emma would start pushing in the next half hour.

Dr. Clark came back noon. She told Shannon to count to ten when Emma pushed. Dr. Clark pulled a stood over to the end of the bed. Sandra came up to the other side of Emma.

"Okay, Emma, push," said Dr. Clark.

Emma pushed as hard as she could. Shannon started counting to ten.

"Okay, breathe," said Dr. Clark.

Emma took a few breaths. Another contraction came. Emma kept trying to breathe normal.

"Push," said Dr. Clark.

Emma pushed again while Shannon counted. Once Shannon hit ten Emma stopped pushing and tried breathing. This went on for the next half hour. Dr. Clark to Emma to rest and someone would be in to check on her in half hour increments.

"Oh, this is a bitch," said Emma as Gil and Shane walked back in the room.

"That bad?" asked Shane.

"Don't joke. This sucks," said Emma.

"Sorry babe, but I've got to. Keeps you sane," said Shane sitting down.

"So you think," smiled Emma.

"So I know," said Shane. "Any word from Jeff?"

"Not since I texted him earlier. He said he would try to come, but Krys didn't want to come," said Shannon.

Emma rolled her eyes as she closed them.

Emma kept up the pushing for half an hour until about 2:30pm. Dr. Clark came in to check the progress. Emma had just finished her push when Dr. Clark moved the sheets farther up.

"Em, I love you, but that is more of you than I ever wanted to see," said Shane walking out the door.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at Shane's reaction.

"Sorry!" said Emma still giggling.

"You find this hilarious, don't you?" asked Shannon.

'You know it," smiled Emma.

Shannon kissed Emma's forehead.

"Emma I'm going to need you to concentrate for a few minutes," said Dr. Clark. "Seems like your little girl is more than ready to join the party."

"Yeah, that's out kid," said Shannon.

Emma pushed again, and again, and again before she could relax. Dr. Clark had her do three pushes and a relax for the remaining half hour.

"One more push, Emma! Come on!" said Shannon encouraging his wife.

Emma pushed as hard as she could, trying to muffle her scream. Emma finally gave in and collapsed back on the bed.

"Shannon, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" asked Dr. Clark.

Shannon nodded and walked over to where she was standing. Shannon cut the cord and the doctor handed the baby over to the prenatal team for her to be cleaned. While they were cleaning off the baby Emma delivered her placenta. Dr. Clark cleaned Emma up before she left. As Dr. Clark left the room Emma was handed her baby.

Emma smiled at the baby she now had in her arms. Shannon leaned over the bed to look at her. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her and sent it to Matt. A few seconds later Shannon's phone started ringing.

"Yeah?" said Shannon.

_"She is beautiful," _said Matt. _"Give Emma the phone."_

Shannon handed Emma the phone. She rested it on her shoulder and leaned her head on it.

"Yes?" asked Emma.

_ "Your daughter is absolutely adorable," _said Matt.

"Thank you. I really wish you were here, Mattie," said Emma.

_"Me too girl, me too. Jeff there?"_ asked Matt.

"No, he isn't," said Emma.

_"And why not?"_ asked Matt.

"Cause of her," said Emma. "Don't worry, Shane has been here to keep me and Shannon company."

_"At least someone was. Well, I will let you get back to enjoying your baby. I love you girl," _said Matt.

"Love you too, Mattie," said Emma.

Emma handed the phone back to Shannon who put it in his pocket.

"She is absolutely beautiful, just like her mom," said Shannon kissing Emma.

"We did good, didn't we?" said Emma.

"Damn straight. Too bad, too," said Shannon.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"She is going to be in sweatshirts and oversized pants until she is married," said Shannon. "Aint nobody touching my baby girl."

"Cute," said Emma chuckling. "You don't defend me like that."

"That's cause you are already mine," smiled Shannon.

"Good come back," said Shane.

"Shut up," said Shannon.

"Enough talk. What's her name?" asked Sandra, a little impatient.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"Ashton Claire," said Shannon.

"Beautiful name," said Sandra, who was now holding Ashton.

"Shannon's idea," said Emma.

"Really?" asked Sandra.

"Yup," said Emma. "The whole name."

"It is a beautiful name," said Gil.

Gil and Sandra stayed for another hour before they left. Shane held Ashton for a little while before he, too, left. Shannon was sitting on the bed with Emma holding Ashton. She was asleep in his arms. Emma had her head rested on Shannon's shoulder. There was a knock at he door.

"Come in," said Emma.

Jeff came walking through the door with a smiled on his face.

"Hey," he said walking over to the bed.

"Hey," said Emma hugging Jeff.

Jeff walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Ashton.

"What's her name?" asked Jeff.

"Ashton Claire," said Emma quietly. "So how did you ever sneak away from my parents?"

"Everyone is asleep," said Jeff.

Emma nodded; it was almost nine at night. Jeff sat and talked with Emma and Shannon about the party, and how Emma's mom had basically spoiled the shit out of Tara. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's actions. Ashton has woken up and after Emma fed her she handed her off to Jeff. Jeff held her until she went back to sleep. He stood up and placed her in her hospital bassinet.

"I'm going to go. I'm sure Krys is still awake," said Jeff.

Jeff shook Shannon's hand and hugged Emma, said His congratulations then left the hospital. Shannon closed the door to Emma's room and got back in the bed with her. Shannon sat there until Emma had finally fallen asleep.

"I will be back to get you in the morning, baby," said Shannon kissing Emma's head.

Shannon kissed Ashton's forehead and walked out of the room. Shannon made it to the bottom floor and walked over to the Impala. He got in and drove back to the house. He unlocked the door and walked up to the room and grabbed some clothes for her to wear tomorrow until she can check out. Shannon let the dogs out for a while before he crashed on the bed.

At seven thirty the next morning Shannon got up, he let the dogs out one more time before he left. By the time he had got to the hospital Emma and Ashton were awake.

Emma smiled as Shannon walked in with a bag for Emma. Emma had been taken off the IVs and monitors. Shannon took Ashton while Emma stood up and changed. Emma laid the gown on the chair and climbed back in the bed with Shannon and Ashton.

About an hour after Shannon had arrived a nurse came in and said that Emma and Ashton were free to go. Emma thanked the nurse. Shannon put Ashton in the bassinet. The nurse came back about five minutes later with a wheelchair. Emma sat down in the wheel chair. Shannon handed Ashton over to Emma and grabbed the bag and followed them out of the room.

Once on the ground floor, Shannon brought the car up to the front. Shannon took Ashton while Emma climbed in the back of the Impala. Shannon went around to the other side and opened the door and put Ashton in her carrier. Once everything was settled Shannon climbed in the drivers seat and headed off towards their house.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

June 25th

Emma and Ashton had been home three days. Ashton had fallen easily into a routine that Emma liked. Shannon had gone back on the road. Emma woke up, gave Ashton a bath and dressed her before going to the kitchen. She placed Ashton in her carrier seat before she made breakfast for her.

Shannon called around noon and talked to Emma. He said that he would be home in a few days.

By five o'clock that night Emma was tired and ready for bed. She had just laid Ashton down for the night. Emma was sitting on the couch. Hela and Dragon were on the couch with her, Oz on the floor in front of the couch. The doorbell rang. She hesitated, but Ashton didn't wake up. She got up and opened the door. It was her mother.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Is that the way you treat your mother," she said. "Well, can I come in?"

"No. What do you want?" asked Emma.

"I came by to see my granddaughter," she said.

"No. You've already made it known that you don't want to have anything to do with my family or me. So you can get in that car and go back to where ever you are staying," said Emma.

Emma closed the door and locked it. She turned off the lights and walked up the stairs to her room. Ashton was still lying in the small bassinet fast asleep. Emma changed clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma sighed and looked at her baby, Ashton looked so much like her.

_She has got to have Shannon's characteristics,_ thought Emma.

Emma stayed in the room reading a book until eight o'clock. She closed the book and turned off the light and went to bed.

Patricia got back in the car and headed back to Krystal's house. She pulled into the driveway and tuned off the car. Krystal was sitting on the porch with the baby monitor.

"Well?" asked Krystal.

"She wouldn't even let me in the house," said Patricia walking in the house.

"Why?" asked Krystal. "You are still her mother after all."

"That is what I said, but she basically threw my letter back in my face. So it is whatever. She wants to be that way, so be it," said Patricia closing the door to the guestroom.

Krystal shook her head and walked up the stairs to hers and Jeff's room. She closed the door behind her and got ready for bed. Jeff would be back in a few days and they would start on baby number two.

Shannon pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. He looked at his phone, seven-thirty. Shannon got out of the car and walked up the front path and through the door. He dropped his bag and walked up the stairs. As he walked down the hall he head moaning. Shannon slowed his pace and listened.

"Uh…yeah…there. That feels better," moaned Emma.

Shannon crept down the hall. He stood outside the door and listened.

"Oh, god…yeah…" moaned Emma.

Shannon was fixing to open the door when he head Ashton whine. He walked across the hall and picked her up. She was still crying. Shannon bounced her a little before she calmed down. He laid her back in her bed and she went back to sleep. Shannon was fixing to walk out of the room when he heard his bedroom door open.

Shannon peeked out the door and saw a man walk out of his room. The guy smiled back into the room before he walked down the stairs. Shannon walked out of Ashton's room and over to his. Without knocking he walked into the room, the door slamming into the wall; unintentionally waking Ashton again; making Emma jump.

Emma jumped when the door hit the wall. The bathrobe she was wearing, slid down her shoulder. She heard Ashton crying. As she turned to leave the room, she came face to face with a very angry Shannon.

"Shannon? What are you doing home?" asked Emma retying her robe. "I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow."

"Obviously," said Shannon.

'What?" asked Emma.

"Who was that?" asked Shannon pointing out the door.

"Phil," said Emma. "Why?"

"Why was he here?" asked Shannon.

"He is my masseuse, Shannon. Don't think I was cheating on you. I usually go to Madam Teresa's to get my massage, but I can at the moment so she sent Phil here. He just finished, now if you don't mind you woke up Ashton," said Emma.

Emma walked past Shannon and into Ashton's room. After about five minutes she came back in and changed into her nightclothes. She didn't say anything to Shannon, who was still in the same spot. Once she was in bed, she turned off the light and laid down.

Shannon finally got a hold of himself and walked into the bathroom. He showered and changed clothes. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. He rolled over to look at Emma, who had her back to him.

"Babe, you still awake?" asked Shannon.

"I don't wanna talk to you," said Emma.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have," said Shannon.

"Damn right you shouldn't have. I've told you before that Phil is my masseuse, and you still freak out," said Emma.

"Well, I didn't think he looked like that, I thought he was gay," said Shannon.

"Nice…," said Emma. "Phil is married and is expecting his fourth baby. He was beyond happy that we had a baby. He thinks Ashton looks more like you than me."

"Oh. Now I really feel like an ass," said Shannon to Emma's back.

"Good," said Emma. "But I accept your apology."

Emma rolled over and looked at Shannon. Shannon looked upset that she didn't wanna talk to him. She pulled herself closer to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, babe," said Shannon.

"I love you too," said Emma.

Emma and Shannon fell asleep like that. Emma was woken up by a sound coming from down stairs. She sat up and listened. She heard more movement. She looked next to her and Shannon was still asleep. She leaned over and shook him until he woke up.

"What?" said Shannon half asleep.

"There is someone downstairs," said Emma.

"What?" said Shannon opening his eyes.

"I hear someone down stairs," said Emma.

As she said that Shannon heard the movement downstairs. He slid out of the bed and grabbed the baseball bat.

"Grab your cell phone and go in Ashton's room," said Shannon.

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone. As Shannon walked out of the room Emma followed him and scooted into Ashton's room.

"Call 911. Tell them someone is in the house," said Shannon.

Shannon kissed Emma before she shut the door. Shannon slowly walked down the stairs. There was another noise. It was coming from the basement. Shannon looked around; the dogs had been let out without barking. He ran back up the stairs. Emma was fixing to dial the number when he told her to stop. Emma looked at him funny. She picked up Ashton and followed him down the stairs. Shannon motioned to the back yard where the dogs were.

Emma walked over to the back door and let the dogs in. Shannon walked over to the basement steps and turned on the light. All movement ceased in the basement. Shannon walked down the steps, slowly. When he reached the bottom he looked around the basement.

As Shannon turned to look in the back corner he saw a figure crouched in the corner. Shannon stepped down on the floor and walked over to the figure.

Um, hello?" said Shannon slowly walking over.

No answer.

"Um, whatcha doing down here?" asked Shannon.

No answer.

"Shannon? What's going on?" asked Emma.

Before Shannon could answer Emma was walking down the stairs with Ashton. Emma saw Shannon, then the figure. She eyed the figure before she handed Ashton off to Shannon. Emma got down on the floor and sat back on her claves. Emma stared at the figure for a few more minutes before she said anything.

"You realize this is breaking and entering," said Emma.

No answer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

Still no answer.

"Want to tell me your name?" asked Emma.

No answer.

Emma stuck her hand out and watched the figure flinch. Emma slowly placed her had on the figures are. She applied little force and turned the figure around. When the figured looked up at Emma, she gasped.


	30. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I realized that I had written Sara's friendship with Emma instead of Shannon. I am in the process of fixing it and all five chapters (Ch30-Ch34) will be put back up along with Ch 35, Ch36, and maybe Ch37.

HardyFan4Ever2009


	31. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

***Everything has been fixed so it is SHANNON who knows Sara. I got caught up writing everything for Emma to do that I forgot that Sara was SHANNON'S friend. Enjoy!***

"Oh god!" gasped Emma.

"Babe?" asked Shannon, holding a sleeping Ashton.

Shannon walked over to where Emma was and saw the face that belonged to the figure. He put his hand on Emma's shoulder and silently told her to get up. He handed her Ashton.

"Go upstairs with Ashton. I will be up in a minute," said Shannon.

Anna stood there for a minute before she turned and walked up the stairs. Shannon turned back and faced the figure that was hunched in the corner. He scooted closer before he pulled the person into his arms. Shannon sat like that for a few minutes, rocking back and forth.

Shannon finally stood up and helped the person up. He walked up the stairs and grabbed the house phone.

"Sit, I will be back in a minute," said Shannon walking out the back door.

Emma came into the kitchen and saw the person sitting at the table. She looked out the door to see Shannon yelling into the phone. Emma grabbed a bottle and walked back up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? SHE IS BLACK AND BLUE FROM YOU! I AM PRESSING CHARGES AGAINST YOU! THIS IS WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT. I HOPE YOU ROT IN JAIL!" shouted Shannon hanging up the phone.

Shannon took a few breaths before he walked back into the house. He laid the phone down and walked over to the table.

"I didn't mean to…" started the person.

"It's fine, Sara, really it is. I just wish you would've called," said Shannon sitting down next to her.

"I couldn't, or I would've," said Sarah.

"Doesn't matter now, you're here. Come on. It is early morning; let's get you into bed. We will talk later," said Shannon.

Shannon walked up the stairs and showed Sarah the guest room. He closed the door and walked into his own room. Emma was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"How is Ashton?" asked Shannon climbing in bed.

"Went back to sleep, no problem," said Emma. "Who is she?"

"A friend," said Shannon. "We can talk about it later, for now let's sleep."

Emma turned off the light and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Emma woke up to the smell of coffee. She smiled to herself as she sat up in bed. She rolled over and snuggled next to Shannon. Just as she got comfortable, she jerked up into a sitting position. Shannon woke up and looked at his wife, he realized why she was startled looking. Shannon rolled out of the bed and ran down the stairs. He slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around. Sara was sitting at the island reading the paper.

Sara had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had on a pair of glasses as was sipping her cup of coffee.

"The least I could do was make coffee. I'm quite horrible at cooking breakfast otherwise I would've made it as well," smiled Sara.

"That's okay," said Shannon pouring two cups of coffee.

Shannon picked up the part of the paper that Sara wasn't reading and started to read over it.

"So you two have a baby?" said Sara not looking away from the paper.

"Yeah, few days old," said Shannon.

"Cool," said Sara. "I take it her name is Ashton?"

"Yeah, I came up with the name. Ashton Claire," said Shannon smiling.

"Cute name," said Sara.

Shannon was fixing to ask Sara something when Shane came walking into the kitchen. Shane looked from Shannon to Sara then back to Shannon before he pulled Shannon into the living room.

"Question," said Shane.

"Vague answer," said Shannon walking back into the kitchen.

Shane cocked his head to the side before he walked up the stairs to find Emma.

"Who was that?" asked Sara.

"Shane, he is a friend of mine," said Shannon pouring another cup of coffee. "Come on. We need to talk."

Sara nodded and poured another cup for herself before she followed Shannon out to the back patio. Shannon was sitting in one of the chase lounges; Sara took the one next to him. Shannon took another sip of his coffee before he started talking.

"Rob?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"How long?" asked Shannon.

"A while," said Sara taking a sip of her coffee.

"He been drinking?" asked Shannon.

"You know the answer to that," said Sara.

"How did you get in the house?" asked Shannon.

"Back door was open and alarm was off," said Sara. "Your dogs ran out when I opened the door."

"So much for guard dogs," smiled Shannon as Hela jumped in his lap.

Emma turned to look at the door; Emma was standing there talking to Shane. Occasionally she would nod in their direction. Shannon turned his attention back to Sara.

"How did you get here?" asked Shannon.

"Bus," said Sara. "Paid with cash."

"No, I meant how did you find out where the house was?" asked Shannon

"I was talking to your mom. She called my mom's house the other day. Said you had a nice place and that we needed to go check it out one day," said Sara. "I asked her where you were living, and she told me."

"Figures," said Shannon. "We need to notify the police about Rob."

"I have, and every time the go to check it out Rob plays like nothing is going on," said Sara looking down at her coffee cup.

"Well, since you are already out here, there is really no reason for you to go back, ya know," smiled Shannon

"What?" asked Sara.

"You've got a substantial amount of money, you can get an apartment here or in Cameron. You can find a job, and since your birthday is coming up, I am sure Emma can get you started on a new wardrobe," smiled Shannon.

"I don't know, what if Rob…" started Sara.

"Screw Rob. Your parents live in New York, right? They don't like him, so why would they tell him?" said Shannon.

"You got a point, but what if…" started Sara.

"That's it. Get up!" said Shannon standing up.

Sara stood up and Shannon took her by the arm and started walking towards the house. Shannon opened the patio door and walked into the kitchen. Emma and Shane stopped talking when they walked through the kitchen. Shannon pulled Sara up the stairs and pushed her into his bedroom.

"You get in the shower, I will get Emma up here to find something for you to wear," said Shannon walking out of the room.

Shannon walked down the stairs and back to the kitchen. He told Emma that Sara was in the shower and she needed clothes to wear. Emma smiled and walked up the stairs to her room.

Sara closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower. Once Emma got to her room she started digging through all of her clothes.

Shane looked at Shannon before he started his conversation with Emma with him.

"So what's the story?" asked Shane.

"She is a friend," said Shannon shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" said Shane.

"We found her last night in the basement. Emma said she heard someone down here. Somehow she got in cause we forgot to set the alarm and got in the basement," said Shannon

"Wow," said Shane.

"Her name is Sara," said Shannon.

"You could have told me that when I first got here," said Shane.

"I was kind of busy at the moment," smiled Shannon.

Sara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the closest towel and started to dry off. She looked around the bathroom, but didn't see any clothes. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and opened the bathroom door.

"Emma?" said Sara sticking her head out the door.

"Come on. The bedroom door is closed. Sit in front of the mirror," said Emma pointing to the vanity.

Sara slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to the vanity. Emma walked up behind her and started brushing her hair.

"Imma make you look gorgeous," smiled Emma.


	32. Chapter 31

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Shannon and Shane were sitting downstairs in the living room when Emma came down the stairs with Ashton. Emma sat down next to Shannon and Shannon took the baby from her.

"So you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Emma.

Shannon sighed and told the whole story about Sara and what he had found out from her and what he was hopefully going to do about it.

"An apartment?" asked Shane.

"Yeah. Something small for just her," Shannon said putting Ashton in her baby swing.

"There are a few up for sale in Smithfield," said Shane. "They are big enough for three people comfortably."

"Give me the address and Sara and I will go look at them sometime this week," said Shannon.

"I will email them to you," said Shane.

"Thanks," said Shannon.

"Shannon? Emma?" said Sara from the top of the stairs.

"Come on down, Shane doesn't bite," chuckled Emma, " too hard."

"Gee thanks, Em," smiled Shane.

"Welcome," laughed Emma.

Sara slowly walked down the stairs. Shannon and Shane's gaze never left her when she walked into the living room. Emma smiled to herself.

Sara's red hair was free from the ponytail holder and falling around her face and shoulders. Emma had covered up the bruises and cuts well with make-up. Sara's black glasses were absent from her face so everyone could see her beautiful green eyes. She was in a green halter dress with a black belt around her waist and black flip-flops.

"You like?" asked Emma.

Shannon nodded his head and kissed his wife, "You're a genius," he whispered.

Emma smiled and kissed Shannon, "Thanks," she whispered back.

"Shane?" asked Emma.

Shane's mouth was moving like he was going to say something, but no words were coming out.

"I will take that as a yes," smiled Emma.

"I don't know about this Emma," said Sara wrapping her arms around herself.

"Stop that," said Emma moving Sara's arms.

"I feel so exposed," said Sara moving her arms back.

"That cause you were living with a dick," said Shannon getting up and moving Sara's arms again. "Move them back again and I am sure Emma will tie them to your sides."

Sara smiled slightly at Shannon's comments; not for the fact it was funny, but that she was sure Emma would do it.

"Now, it's almost lunch. Who wants to go out?" asked Emma.

"I don't know…" said Sara.

"Shut it, your going whether you feel comfortable. We are gonna have every guy in this town drooling over you," smiled Emma.

"This is going to be interesting," chuckled Shannon.

Emma smacked the back of his head as she walked around the back of the couch.

"Love you, babe," smiled Shannon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," smiled Emma.

Sara sat down next to Shannon on the couch and watched Ashton in her seat.

Shane stood up a few minutes later and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"So what's with your friend?" asked Sara absentmindedly.

"Shane? What do you mean?" asked Shannon.

"He seems…I don't know…" said Sara.

"Oh, the whole mouth moving/not talking thing? That's a new thing for him," smiled Shannon.

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, you did it to him. He was looking at you," said Shannon.

"No he wasn't," said Sara.

"He saw you this morning all beat up. He actually got to see what you look like," said Shannon. "As Emma would put it, 'He was ogling you'."

"No he wasn't," said Sara.

"I know Shane, and he was ogling you," chuckled Shannon.

Emma finally came down the stairs about the time Shane came back into the living room. Shannon got up and put Ashton in her carrier. Shane had walked out of the house and was standing outside leaning against his car when they walked out. Shannon walked over to the Impala and put Ashton in.

"You can ride with us, or Shane. Your pick," said Emma.

"There is too much crap in the backseat for here, Em," said Shannon.

"Okay, never mind. You're riding with Shane," said Emma getting in the passengers seat.

Shane opened the door for Sara and she got in. Shannon had decided on where they were going so. Shane jumped in his car and pulled out of the driveway behind Shannon.

"You made that up," said Emma.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about," smirked Shannon.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," smiled Emma.


	33. Chapter 32

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"Slow down Robbie," said Krystal.

_"She is gone. Sara is gone. I don't know where she is. She is your cousin, you find her!"_ shouted Robbie through the phone.

"Look, she wouldn't come this far. If she did, she would head to her parents house," said Krystal.

_"Then call them,"_ said Robbie hanging up the phone.

"Whatever," said Krystal putting the phone on the base.

"What was that about?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing," smiled Krystal smiling.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing," huffed Krystal walking away.

Jeff shook his head and pulled out his phone.

_**U gota hlp me-jeff**_

_** What?- matt**_

_** Kry is insane-jeff**_

_** How?-matt**_

_** Every chance she gets she wants to have sex. She is killing me-jeff**_

_** I though u wuld b hppy ;) –matt**_

_** It's nice, but five times a day is a little much-jeff**_

_** Damn-matt**_

Yeah. So?-jeff Sorry u screwed ;)-matt Not funny-jeff

_** What u doin?-jeff**_

_** Heading out to lunch with shan & shane. Y?-em**_

_** Can I join?-jeff**_

_** Wht bout krys?-em**_

_** Gotta get away-jeff**_

_** Wht?-em**_

_** I will explain later. So?-jeff**_

_** Yeah. We at the diner-em**_

THX!-jeff

Jeff slid the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I've got to run to town for a few. I will back later!" shouted Jeff walking out of the house.

Jeff jumped in his car and floored it through town. He saw the Impala and Shane's car in the parking lot of the diner. He pulled in and parked next to Shane. He got out and locked the car and walked into the diner. He spotted Shane and walked over to the table.

"Hey," said Jeff sitting down across from Emma.

"So what is Krys doing that is driving you up the wall?" asked Emma.

"Krys? As in Krystal?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I'm Jeff hardy, her husband."

"Sara, it's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"Likewise. So how do you know Krystal?" asked Jeff.

"I'm her cousin," smiled Sara before she frowned.

"What?" said Emma staring at Sara.

Emma racked her brain but she couldn't place seeing Sara at any family reunion or get together, ever.

"What is it?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing," said Sara smiling again.

"Um, so back to what Krystal is doing," said Emma.

"She wont let me leave the bed practically when I am home," said Jeff.

Emma couldn't help it, she started laughing. Shannon and Shane chuckled a little, as well.

"It's not funny Emma," said Jeff. "She tried it again today, right before I texted you."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. That's funny," laughed Emma.

"Really? How would you feel if Shannon had you in your bed five times a day, everyday he was home?" asked Jeff.

"See that is where it's different," said Emma. "We still have a new born, which means she is with me 90% of the time, so he wouldn't be able to. And if he tried I cut his nuts off."

"Why didn't I pick you," smiled Jeff.

"Cause Krystal weaseled her way in first," laughed Emma. "Besides, your not my type."

"What?" said Jeff.

"Yeah, Jeff. She likes them short stocky wrestlers," laughed Shane.

"Shut the hell up," said Shannon.

"Oh, but it's true baby. I love you," laughed Emma.

Sara smiled at the exchange between the four friends. Sara excused herself from the table and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she pulled out her phone and typed in Shannon's number and sent him a text.

_**Wht if Rob called Krys?-sara**_

_** She don't know ur here-shan**_

_** But u yelled at him, he knows-sara**_

_** He was also half awake, he don't know my house number. Ur fine-shan**_

_** Idk shan-sara**_

_** Stop your complaining and have fun-shan**_

_** With shane-shan**_

_** Wht? No!-sara**_

_** Y not?-shan**_

_** IDK him-sara**_

Then get to know him-shan

Sara sighed and put her phone back in the borrowed purse and walked back to the table. Sara took her seat just as the food arrived.

"I ordered for you," said Shannon.

"And what exactly did I get?" asked Sara.

"A cheeseburger with everything minus onions and mustard," smiled Shannon. "With Onion rings instead of fries."

"What's with not getting onions on the burger if you're going to eat onion rings?" asked Shane.

"Too much onion if you get it on the burger. Besides, I don't like onions on my food," said Sara shrugging her shoulders.

By the time everyone had finished eating and everything was paid for Sara was tired. Shane had a to-go box with the rest of his sandwich, Jeff had a box for the rest of his burger and Emma had one for her onion rings.

"How the hell did you eat all that?" asked Shane looking at Sara's empty plate.

"I was hungry?" smiled Sara.

"But that was a big burger," said Jeff.

"There aint nothing wrong with a girl with an appetite," smiled Shane.

_**U like her?-shan**_

_** Huh?-shane**_

_** Sara, u like her?-shan**_

_** Y?-shane**_

_** Em is buggin me, but she wont txt u-shan**_

_** Stop buggin ur husbnd-shane**_

_** Then answr the ?-em**_

_** Y does it matter-shane**_

_** She needs a good man in her life-em**_

_** Ur a good man, most of the time-em**_

_** When am I not?-shane**_

_** Now. U wont answr me-em**_

_** Yea I like her, but I don't know her-shane**_

_** Then get to know her-em**_

_** Soon!-em**_

W/E-shane

Emma shook her head as she stood up. Sara looked over at her and Emma slightly nodded in the direction of Shane. Sara rolled her eyes and followed everyone out of the restaurant.

"What now?" asked Jeff.

"We are heading home. Shane is bringing Sara back," said Shannon.

"Want to do something Reject?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, be with my wife," smiled Shannon.

"Not helping the situation," said Jeff.

"Just tell her to fuck off for a while," said Sara shrugging her shoulders.

"I dont want her to hate me," said Jeff.

"She won't. If she really loves you, she will leave you be for a while," said Sara. "You forget, I'm the cousin."

"She's got a point. She is married to you, for better or worse," said Emma.

"Some times that doesn't always help," smiled Jeff. "Alright, I am heading home. It was nice to meet you. See ya'll later.

Jeff climbed in his car and headed back towards his house. Emma climbed in the passengers seat as Shannon got in the drivers. Shannon turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sara was standing next to Shane's car when he walked over.

"So, back to Emma's?" asked Shane.

"Um, yeah. I guess," said Sara.

"You guess?" asked Shane unlocking the doors.

"Yeah, I don't know if Shannon was joking about being with his wife. I really don't want to listen to them getting it on," smiled Sara.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Come on. I know where we can go," said Shane.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and climbed in the car. Shane turned it on and floored it out of the parking lot.


	34. Chapter 33

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

After about a half hour Shane turned into another parking lot. Shane found a spot to park and got out.

"Where are we?" asked Sara.

"Um, just outside Smithfield," said Shane.

"And why are we here?" asked Sara.

"Shannon said he was going to help you find an apartment, and there just happen to be apartments here for sale," said Shane. "Come on. This is the one I was telling Shannon about."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it," smiled Sara following Shane to the elevator.

"It has three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a living room, a kitchen/dining room, a balcony. You can get to it from the master bedroom and the living room," said Shane hitting the 4 button in the elevator. "Comes completely furnished, which means you may only have to buy a few things if you don't like the furniture."

"Did you take the tour already?" laughed Sara.

"Once or twice," laughed Shane. "Come on this is it."

"You must be Mr. Helms," said the woman.

"Yeah, this is my friend Sara. She is wanting to look at the apartment," said Shane.

"Hello, I'm Karol Morrow. Has he given you the how layout spill?" asked Karol unlocking the apartment.

"Yes, he's very knowledgeable about he apartment. I think you should hire him to give tours," chuckled Sara.

"I like my wrestling gig, but it would be a nice fall back option," smiled Shane.

"This is the apartment. Since Shane has already given you the spill, I will leave you to look around. Here is my card. If you decide you want to buy it, feel free to call me anytime between 8am and 7pm," said Karol.

"Thank you," said Sara taking the business card.

"Well?" asked Shane.

"Let me look first," smiled Sara walking around the open living room.

Standing in the middle of the living room you can see into the kitchen/dining room. Sara walked out on to the balcony and back in through the master bedroom. She opened the closet door to find a walk-in closet. She walked out of the bedroom and across the hall into the bathroom.

"Does it not have a master bathroom?" asked Sara.

"You're standing in it," said Shane.

"Why isn't it in the master bedroom?" asked Sara sticking her head out the door.

"Just the way the building was designed. Every apartment is like that," said Shane.

"And you know this how?" asked Sara walking down the hall to the other bedrooms and bathrooms.

"I've got a friend who lives on the 7th floor," smiled Shane. "That's how I found out about this one."

"Where is the other bathroom. I am only counting two. There is a half missing," smiled Sara.

"Other side of the kitchen. That would be the guest bathroom," said Shane pointing in the other direction.

"Ah," said Sara.

"Well?" asked Shane.

"I don't know. I don't like the fact that the master bath isn't in the master suite," said Sara.

"Come on, I've another one that you might like then," said Shane walking out the front door.

Sara followed behind him. She hit the down arrow and waited for the elevator. When it arrived they got on and rode it down to the bottom floor. The doors opened and they walked over to Shane's car. He started the car and drove off towards the center of Smithfield.

"It might be a small town, but I'm not living in the center of town," said Sara. "Sorry."

"No problem, there is one more but it is more of a house than an apartment," said Shane turning down a side road.

After another ten minutes of driving Shane pulled into the driveway of a small house.

"You got a spill on this one?" asked Sara smiling slightly.

"Nope," said Shane. "Open house."

"Should've known," smiled Sara getting out of the car.

"I would warn you that the people who are selling it are a little crazy," said Shane walking in the house.

"What?" asked Sara.

Shane didn't have a chance to explain when an elderly couple walked up to them.

"Welcome Mr. & Mrs. ?" said the man.

"Helms," said Shane wrapping his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Helms?" said the woman. "The wrestler?"

"Yes ma'am," said Shane.

"I didn't know you were married," said the woman.

"Engaged," said Shane pointing to the ring Sara just happened to be wearing on her finger.

"Well congratulations," smiled the woman. "I am Matilda and this is my husband Horace."

"Nice to meet you both," said Shane.

"Feel free to look around," said Matilda.

Shane nodded his head and grabbed Sara's hand and started walking through the house.

"Crazy?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, as in they will sell the house to a married couple who will pay well below the asking price before the sold it to a couple who live together who will pay the asking price," said Shane.

"Talk about old school," said Sara. "You are just lucky I was wearing my grandmother's ring today."

"Don't I know it," smiled Shane.

"So what happens if I want the house. Obviously my last name isn't Helms," said Sara.

"They wont see the contract," said a woman. "I'm Victoria Meadows. I am the realtor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sara and this is Shane," said Sara shaking her hand.

"Are you interested in the house?" asked Victoria.

"It is nice, but small," said Sara.

"It is 2100 square feet, has two bedrooms and two baths, living room, kitchen and a separate dining area. Front and back porch, and the whole property sits on about 6 ½ acres," said Victoria.

"No wonder it seems small," smiled Sara.

"Why?" asked Shane.

"My house back home was at least 4500sq ft," said Sara.

"Damn," said shane.

"Yeah," said Sara. "How much are they asking for the house?"

"$107,400," said Victoria.

"That's not bad. Why so little?" asked Sara.

"The house has been on the market for two years now. They are ready to get rid of it," said Victoria.

"Then today is their lucky day," smiled Sara.

"What's your offer?" asked Victoria.

"$108,000," said Sara.

"What?" said Victoria.

"Yeah, now go tell them that Mr. & Mrs. Helms wants to buy the house," said Sara.

"You sure you want to do that?" asked Shane.

"Look, I need a place to stay. I can stay with Emma and Shannon. They have a family. It would be different if they didn't have Ashton," said Sara.

"Okay," said Shane following Sara through the house.


	35. Chapter 34

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

"You heard from Shane?" asked Shannon.

"Nope," said Emma

_**Where r u?-shan**_

_** W/Sara-shane**_

_** Doing wht?-shan**_

_** On our way back-shane**_

_** kk-shan**_

_** wht did u 2 do?-shan**_

_** wht u mean?-sara**_

_** u 2 been gon 4eva-shan**_

_** so…-sara**_

_** don't u soo me. Wht happnd?-shan**_

_** tell u when we get thr-sara**_

_** fine-shan**_

_** love u-sara**_

_** uh-huh-shan**_

"Well?" asked Emma.

"They are on their way back now," said Shannon. "I just don't know what they did. Sara said she would tell me when they got here."

"Then you can survive until then," said Emma

Shannon looked over at his wife and smiled. Ashton was asleep in her arms. She looked just like her when she slept. Shannon kissed Emma then kissed Ashton as he took her from Emma and sat down. Emma got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What you looking for babe?" asked Shannon.

"Trying to decide what to make for dinner," said Emma. "I feel like having friends over."

"Okay. I will put her in her crib and I will help," said Shannon getting up from the couch.

Shane pulled into Shannon's driveway and turned off the car. Sara practically jumped out of the car and ran to the house. Shane smiled to himself as he followed Sara in the house.

"Quiet, Ashton is asleep," said Shannon walking down the stairs.

"Okay, Where is Emma?" asked Sara.

"Kitchen, she said she felt like having friends over," said Shannon.

"That's going to be a lot of food, isn't it?" asked Sara.

"Yup," smiled Shannon.

Sara walked through the house and into the kitchen. She sat down at the island and watched Emma dig through the cabinets. Emma finally stood up and turned around. Sara was smiling at her.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Guess what I did today?" said Sara.

"Get laid?" chuckled Emma slightly

"No. You are really made for him, ya know." said Sara. "But, this isn't my 'I just got laid' face."

"Your right. This is the 'I just did something that I was supposed to do with Shannon' face," said Shannon walking into the kitchen. "So what did you do?"

"Went looking at apartments," said Sara.

"The ones over in Smithfield?" asked Emma.

"Yup," said Sara still smiling.

"I take it you found one you liked?" asked Emma.

"You could say that," said Sara.

"Which apartment was it," said Emma.

"It wasn't an apartment, per se," said Sara.

"House? You looked at a house?" asked Shannon.

"Kind of," said Sara.

Sara laid the contract on the island in front of Shannon.

"You bought a house?" asked Shannon looking up at Sara. "Why?"

"I need a place to live if I am going to stay here," said Sara. "I can't live with you and Emma forever."

"Well, no, but I thought you would be here for a little while longer," said Shannon.

"Don't worry. They still have to move. You are stuck with me until the end of the month," said Sara.

"Sweet," said Emma hugging Sara. "But like Shannon said, I am buying your clothes!"

"Whatever floats your boat," laughed Sara.

"Now, you get to help me with the food," said Emma. "Shannon, you want to text everyone?"

"Yeah. The Core?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah," said Emma knowing that meant Krystal and Tara.

_**Dinner party the house. Em is cooking-x**_

_** Sweet. Save a spot 4 me-kimo**_

_** On my way now-matt**_

_** So I guess we invited?-jeff**_

_** Yeah, she said Core-x**_

_** kk. we will be there-jeff**_

_** been dying 4 her cookin-shatter**_

__Shannon called his mom and told her that Emma was having a dinner party and that she was more than welcome to join them.

"Who all is coming?" asked Emma.

"Matt is on his way now, Kimo, Jeff, Krystal and Tara, and Shatter. Mom said she may come by," said Shannon.

"Okay," said Emma.

"She aint cooking yet?" asked Matt walking through the door.

"Please tell me you didn't speed all the way over here," said Emma.

"No, I was driving down the road when I got the text," smiled Matt as he hugged Emma. "Promise."

"Uh-huh," said Emma. "Matt this is Sara. Sara is this Krystal's brother in law."

"Nice to meet you," said Sara.

"So how do you know Krystal?" asked Matt.

"She is my cousin," said Sara.

"I'm sorry," said Matt. "Just kidding. She has her moments, though."

"That's the truth," laughed Sara.

"Guess what Sara did today," said Emma.

"What?" asked Matt.

"She bought a house over in Smithfield," said Emma.

"What?" said Matt.

"Anyway. If I am moving from Washington to here, I need a house of my own," said Sara.

"Why'd you move?" asked Matt.

"Long story," said Sara.

"Call your dad and ask him if he wants to come tonight," said Emma.

"Okay," said Matt pulling out his cell and walking out the back door.

Everyone else walked in the living room and sat down. Sara sat down in the armchair, Emma and Shannon on the couch and Shane in the other armchair.


	36. Chapter 35

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Around five everyone was there except Jeff and Krystal. Emma and Sara were in the kitchen cooking. Matt, Shannon, Shane, Kimo, Phil Shatter, Gil and Sandra were all sitting in the living room. Sandra had Ashton, rocking her.

"So I take it Krys aint coming," said Sara.

"So it seems," said Emma.

"Something smells good," said Gil walking into the kitchen.

"Chicken, pork, or beef?" asked Emma.

"Shannon's got him a fine woman if you can cook all that," smiled Gil.

"I did the chicken. The pork and beef was all Sara," said Emma smiling at her newfound friend.

"I do believe that you are going to make some man real happy one day," chuckled Gil.

Sara smiled and blushed slightly as Gil left the kitchen. Emma looked over at Sara before she started to pull the chicken out of the over.

"You heard from that brother of yours?" asked Gil when he sat back down in the chair.

"Nope," said Matt, who had Ashton.

Shannon shook his head and sent Jeff a text message.

_**Where u -x**_

_** Still the house-jeff.**_

_** Yall not coming?-x**_

_** She won't leave the house-jeff**_

_** Y? or do I want to know?-x**_

_** Convo from lunch-jeff**_

_** Just fuck ur wife and get over here-x**_

_** Emma has cooked a shit load of food, hurry-x**_

_** Yeah, cuz tht will make krys happy-jeff**_

_** Just hurry-x**_

_** Right-jeff**_

"Well?" asked Gil.

"Krystal is being difficult," said Shannon.

"What is it now?" asked Matt.

"Jeff talk to you earlier today?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah," said matt.

"Same problem," said Shannon.

"Damn," said Matt.

"What?" asked Emma walking in the living room.

"Krystal is bugging the shit outta Jeff to get laid," said Matt not looking away from Ashton.

"You're kidding me," said Emma sitting down next to Shannon.

"Nope," said Shannon. "Where is Sara?"

"She is still cooking," said Emma.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"She has the pork done," said Emma "But she is still working on the beef. Said she has to get the glaze _just_ right."

Shannon shook his head, "You sure she isn't related to you instead Krystal?"

"Positive," smiled Emma.

"So who is the better cook?" asked Matt.

"Don't know yet," said Shannon. "Although, I wouldn't let Sara cook breakfast for you."

"Alright, everything is ready," said Sara walking in the living room.

Emma stood up and took Ashton from Matt and put her in her carrier. Everyone lined up in the kitchen and started filling their plates. Once everyone had food they sat down at the table. Gil blessed the food and everyone started eating.

Ten minutes into the meal there was a knock at the door. Emma got up and answered the door.

"Jeff?" said Emma opening the door.

"Yup, and Tara," said Jeff lifting the baby carrier.

"No Krystal?" asked Emma closing the door behind him.

"No," said Jeff. "She is mad at me."

"Do I want to know?" asked Emma picking Tara up.

"I told her I was coming over here for dinner and that she was more than welcome to come with me, but she didn't want to go anywhere or do anything other than have sex. So I put Tara in her carrier and walked out the door," said jeff.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," smiled Emma. "You go get food I will take her in there."

Jeff nodded and walked into the kitchen. Emma walked in the dining room and put Tara in the other high chair in her carrier.

"Krys?" asked Shannon.

"Nope, she's mad Jeff wont sleep with her," said Emma sitting down and eating.

Jeff finally joined the table, sitting next to his daughter. Small conversations started up around the table. Everyone went back for seconds, Shane and Shannon going back for thirds. Emma had Ashton in her lap and was talking to Shane.

"So what happened at the house today?" asked Emma.

"Nothing really. Although the couple who is selling the house thinks Sara and I are married," said Shane.

"What!" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, they are old school. They would take an offer less than what they were asking if it was a married couple versus a couple just living together who would pay asking price," said Shane. "Sara didn't mind. She likes the house."

Emma got up and walked up the stairs and got Ashton ready for bed. She laid her in her crib and turned on the mobile. She kissed her daughter before she walked back down the stairs. Jeff was on the phone trying not to yell at his wife.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"She is still mad," said Jeff holding the phone away from his ear.

Emma smiled and walked out on the back patio.

"Baby asleep?" asked Shannon.

"Out like a light," said Emma sitting on her husbands lap.

"So are you two going to have a real wedding?" asked Sandra.

"Mom," said Shannon.

"What? Every girl deserves a big, white wedding," said Sandra.

"Maybe, but if we do it will be when Ashton is older," said Emma. "I could care less if I have an official wedding. I married to him legally, that's all that matters."

"I love you," said Shannon.

"Only cause I just got you out of wearing another tuxedo," smiled Emma.

"That is besides the point," chuckled Shannon.

They sat out on the patio for another house before Jeff came out to collect his, now sleeping, daughter from his brother.

"You leaving already?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, she hung up on me," said Jeff. "Might as well go home and try and fix this."

"The only way you are going to fix it is if you give into her and sleep with her when and where she wants it," chuckled Emma.

"Yeah, I know," said Jeff shaking his head.

Emma stood up and hugged her friend and said goodbye. Jeff said all his goodbyes and left. Kimo and Shatter weren't too far behind. Sandra left around eight, which left Gil, Matt, Sara and Shane.

"So are you going to move into that house the first of the month?" asked Emma.

"Don't know. Depends on if your husband is home or not," said Sara.

"Why does it depend on me?" asked Shannon.

"I'm going to need your muscles moving things," said Sara.

"What?" asked Emma.

"I called my mom, she is heading to Washington in a few weeks to get a few things to send me, like my bed and all the furniture from my room. My necessities," said Sara.

"Figures," chuckled Shannon.

"That's what you get," smiled Emma. "What about Shane?"

"Oh, I've already planned to shanghai him into it too," smiled Sara.

"What? Now why would you do that?" asked Shane.

"You showed me the house. Besides, you are the one that told them we ere married. They might be there when I decide to move in," said Sara. "And how would it look if I moved all my stuff in without my strong husband to help me."

"She has got you there, Shane," chuckled Emma.

"Damn," laughed Shane. "I guess, I could help."

"Besides, if none of them are home I can move the small stuff for a few days, maybe paint. Who knows," said Sara shrugging her shoulders.

"I will help you paint!" said Emma.

"Of course you would," chuckled Shannon.

"Shut up," said Emma.

"I just got no idea what to paint anything," said Sara.

"We can figure that out later," said Emma.

The conversation went on different tangents for the next hour until Gil said he was heading home. Matt left a few minutes later. Emma said goodnight to Sara and Shane before she went up stairs to go to bed. Shannon left Shane and Sara out on the patio at ten when he went to go join Emma.

"I guess I should head out," said Shane looking at his watch.

"Yeah, it's, um, getting late," said Sara.

"Yeah," said Shane. "Um, Shannon and Emma have my number, but I can give it to you if they're not, ya know, around."

"Uh, yeah," said Sara.

Shane and Sara swapped numbers before Shane left. Sara closed the door behind him and locked it. She walked up to her room and collapsed on the bed, with a smile on her face.


	37. Chapter 36

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

The first of July finally came around. Shannon and Jeff were on the road, Matt was home for the weekend and Shane would come home later that night. Emma and Sara spent the day going through the new house deciding what would stay and what she would sell. Sara's mom had sent everything Sara had asked for and a few extra things, like living room furniture, the dinning room table and chairs, the china cabinet; complete with the china and crystal.

"I think I am going to have a nice yard sale," chuckled Sara going through the house marking things she would sell.

"Aint that the truth. Did she send clothes too?" asked Emma looking at one of the boxes.

"Um, I guess so. Looks like the majority of my wardrobe," smiled Sara.

"Oh, no. I am still taking you shopping!" said Emma. "In fact, I am going to take this stuff back to my house and go through it and box up what you don't need."

"What? No, some of that stuff is sentimental!" said Sara.

"Sentimental clothes?" asked Emma. "Which means you don't wear it, which means it sits in your closets taking up space where a nice dress could fit."

"But what if I don't want that nice dress?" asked Sara.

"Too fucking bad," laughed Emma. "Come on, Shane should be at the house by the time we get there. We can finish this tomorrow," said Emma walking out of the house.

"Where is Ashton?" asked Sara.

"Shannon's mom's place, she is staying there for the weekend," said Emma. "I will meet you at the house."

Sara nodded in acknowledgement as Emma pulled out of the driveway. Sara was fixing to get in her new car when another car pulled in the driveway. It was the couple that used to own the house.

"Hello," said Matilda getting out of the car. "Where is that husband of yours?"

"He is working. He will be back later tonight. We are going to a friends house tonight," said Sara.

"Good, good. Tell him we said hi," she said walking back to her car.

Sara nodded and got in her own car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove back to Emma's house. When she pulled in the driveway Shane's car was there along with Matt's. Sara parked behind Shane and walked up to the house.

"There you are," said Emma. "I figured you were right behind me."

"I would've been if that couple hadn't shown up," said Sara sitting down.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, the couple I bought the house from, they came by to see how things were going," said Sara. "They asked about Shane, too."

"Damn…they may keep tabs on you," chuckled Shane.

"Yeah, I can always tell them we got divorced," smiled Sara, "Since they want to call you my hubby."

"Yeah, you could," said Shane.

"Say you ran off with the housekeeper," chuckled Sara.

"Oh, nice, make me out to be the bad guy," said Shane.

"Like it would look right if I ran off with someone if I live by myself," said Sara.

"She's got a point," laughed Emma.

"Not helping," said Shane.

"But you know I am right," laughed Sara.

"Shut up," chuckled Shane.

"Suck it up and deal with it," said Emma.

Sara and Emma started laughing at the face Shane made. Shane stood up and walked out on the back patio. Emma shook her head and started on what they were going to eat that night. Matt helped Emma while Sara walked out back.

"Did Shane-y get his feelings hurt?" asked Sara walking up behind him.

"No," said Shane sounding like a four year old.

"Nice," said Sara. "Not only did I hurt your feelings, I probably bruised your ego."

"No," said Shane crossing his arms and huffing.

Sara couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing.

"You find this hilarious don't you?" asked Shane.

"Oh, god yes," said Sara.

"Nice," chuckled Shane.

"Poor baby," chuckled Sara kissing the top of Shane's head.

"Jerk," chuckled Shane.

"Hey now, I'm trying to be nice here," said Sara. "You should show a little gratitude."

"You know, if you are going to play mean, you should try not laughing," said Shane.

"Well with you being you, that is hard to do, thank you very much," said Sara.

"So I'm distracting?" asked Shane standing up.

"Only slightly," said Sara swallowing hard.

"How am I distracting?" asked Shane.

"You just are," said Sara.

"I wasn't doing anything to be distracting, was I?" asked Shane walking towards Sara.

"Well…you...um…uh," stammered Sara.

"I was what?" asked Shane.

"You were staring," said Sara. "I don't like it when people stare at me."

"I wasn't staring, I was merely looking at you," smiled Shane.

"There is a difference between staring and looking at someone, and you were staring," said Sara still backing away from Shane.

Sara's back suddenly hit the side of the house. Shane stepped up to her and ran his hand through her hair and down to cup her face.

"I'm sorry if I was staring, I just couldn't help myself," said Shane.

"What?" said Sara.

"You were distracting me," said Shane.

"How?" said Sara.

"Your lips were moving and I was…wanting…to…do…this," said Shane leaning down.

Shane captured Sara's lips in a kiss. Sara didn't push him away, so Shane deepened the kiss. It was only when Matt opened the door that Shane jerked away.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Uh, nothing," said Sara slipping past both Matt and Shane and walking in the house.

"You okay?" asked Emma as Sara bolted through the kitchen.

"Fine!" she called back to her.

"What's going on?" asked Emma walking out to the patio.

"That's what I was asking, but he won't tell me," said Matt.

"Shane?" asked Emma.

"I kissed her," said Shane.

"What!" said Matt and Emma.

"I kissed her. I couldn't help it. I just did it," said Shane. "And she ran when Matt walked out here."

"My bad man," chuckled Matt.

"Yeah, I can tell you're sorry," said Shane.

"Anyway, dinner is almost ready," said Emma walking back in the house.

Shane nodded and Matt followed her back in house. Shane sat down on one of the lounges and looked up at the sky. Sara was sitting up in her room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Sara.

"So," said Emma walking in a closing the door.

"So, what?" asked Sara not looking at her.

"Since you wont look at me, you know what I am talking about," said Emma.

"No I don't," said Sara.

"Right," said Emma. "I came up here to tell you that dinner was almost ready and that Shane fessed up to kissing you."

Emma walked out the door leaving Sara on the bed looking out the window. Sara was watching Shane.


	38. Chapter 37

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Sara walked down the stairs and joined Emma, Shane and Matt for dinner. Sara avoided eye contact with Shane as much as possible. Matt started to say something a few times, but stopped when Emma kicked him in the leg.

Halfway through dinner Sara got up and cleaned up her spot and walked out on the back patio. Emma watched Sara sit down at the edge of the pool and dip her feet in.

"I'll be right back," said Emma getting up.

Emma walked out on the patio and over to where Sara was sitting.

"What you thinking about?" asked Emma.

"Nothing," said Sara.

"Liar. I can tell something is wrong cause you just walked out a dinner with friends," said Emma sitting down next to her.

"It's just, I don't know," said Sara. "I've watched you and Shannon while he was here, I know what's going on with Krys and Jeff and I am absolutely happy for you both that you found someone you can love, but I just keep wondering if I'm ever going to get that."

"You will get that," said Emma. "It's going to take a while. Shit, I had to leave for three months before I realized Shannon was what I needed in life. What do you think of Shane?"

"What?" asked Sara.

"What-do-you-think-of-Shane?" asked Emma again chuckling.

"I don't know. He's cute, no doubt about that, but I don't know," said Sara.

"Well, since that old couple seems like they are going to keep tabs on you, why not let Shane hang at the house for a while and get to know him?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Sara.

"Stop thinking that every relationship is going to be like your last one," said Emma. "That is no way to live life."

Emma stood up and walked back in the house and finished eating her dinner. Shane and Matt looked at her expecting her to fill them in, but she just merely shrugged her shoulders. After dinner Matt and Emma cleared the table while Shane walked outside. He walked over to Sara and sat down beside her and stuck his feet in the pool too.

"So…" said Shane.

"Yeah…" said Sara.

"Why'd you leave in the middle of dinner?" asked Shane.

"Distracted," said Sara.

"With what?" asked Shane.

"I was thinking," said Sara.

"About what?" asked Shane. "If you don't mind me askin'"

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about my last relationship, Emma and Shannon's and Jeff and Krystal's relationships," said Sara.

"Why?" asked Shane.

"Just trying to figure out why I can't have a good relationship," said Sara, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Shane.

"Emma asked me what I thought about you. She said that I should have you come to the house and stay since that old couple came by today," chuckled Sara.

"I don't have a problem with that," smiled Shane. "So what do you think of me?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" smiled Sara.

"I'll tell you what I think of you," smiled Shane.

"You first, I insist," smirked Sara.

"I think you're cute. You were fun to be around the other day, and I would like to do it again," said Shane.

Sara smiled before she shoved Shane into the pool.

"What was that for?" asked Shane.

"I didn't do it. It was Oz," smiled Sara petting the pit bull.

"Right, and this was Dragon," said Shane pulling Sara into the pull with him.

"Hey now!" shouted Sara as she surfaced.

"It was Dragon, I swear!" laughed Shane.

"Sure!" said Sara swimming away from Shane.

"Come here," said Shane swimming after Sara. "So do we get to play house for a little while?"

"A week," said Sara climbing out of the pool.

"So, it is your turn," said Shane following her.

"I think you're cute, a little childish, but cute," said Sara walking into the house and locking the door.

Sara turned and headed up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry off with. While she was drying off Emma walked into her room.

"So?" asked Emma.

"A week," said Sara. "We, as Shane puts it, are going to play house for a week."

"Play house?" asked Emma smiling.

"Yeah. I also told him what I thought about him," said Sara.

"Which was?" asked Emma.

"That he was cute, a little childish at time, but cute," said Sara smiling.

"He is going to be putty in your hands," laughed Emma walking out of the room.

Sara smiled as she heard Shane's car start up then drive off. She changed into her pajamas and climbed in the bed.


	39. Chapter 38

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Sara woke up the next morning to someone banging around down stairs. She got up and walked out into the hallway. She looking Ashton's room and then into Emma's room and didn't see wither one of them. She shrugged he shoulders and walked down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she saw Emma in there.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara.

"Nothing," said Emma hiding something behind her back.

"Liar," said Sara walking over to her.

Emma tried to move out of the kitchen but Sara blocked her and grabbed what was behind Emma's back. It was Emma's phone. Sara eyed Emma as she turned it over. When she looked down at the screen there was text message from Shannon. He had told her that today was Sara birthday.

Sara groaned as she handed the phone back to Emma.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara.

"Just making a cake, or two," said Emma.

"Or two?" asked Sara.

"One for the two of us to share, and one for night after we get you moved into the house," said Emma matter-o-factly.

"Great…" groaned Sara as she walked up the stairs.

Sara plopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. She looked through her contacts and found Shane.

_**Help me!-sara**_

_** Y?-shane**_

_** U talked to shan 2day?-sara**_

_** Yeah, y?-shane**_

_** He tell u nething?-sara**_

_** Maybe…-shane**_

_** So…how old r u?-shane**_

_** 34-sara**_

_** cool-shane**_

_** so wht u wnt hlp 4?-shane**_

_** emma is baking cakes-sara**_

_** cakes? As in more than 1?-shane**_

_** yup-sara**_

_** on my way-shane**_

Sara put her phone down on the table and got up and pulled on a bikini. She grabbed a wrap around and walked down the stairs. She smiled at Emma as she walked out on the patio. She laid her wrap around on a chair and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She walked over to the shallow end of the pool and walked down the steps into the water.

As soon she stepped in the water she got chill bumps it was so cold. She waded out further into water so she was now waist deep. She rolled her shoulders and her neck before she dived under the water and swam to the opposite end of the pool. She flipped under water and swam back to where she had started. She did this a few more times. On her sixth lap back, when she surfaced she heard a door close. She looked around to see Shane standing next to the door. Sara smiled at him before she dived underwater again.

Shane walked over to the edge of the pool and took his sandals off and stuck his feet in the water and watched Sara do laps. When Sara finally came up after she finished her tenth lap she waded over to where Shane was and stood next to him.

"Having fun?" asked Shane.

"Eh, its better than watching Emma make cakes," said Sara shrugging her shoulder.

Sara grabbed hold of the edge of the pool and leaned back and floated in the water. Shane sat there watching her. Suddenly he stood up and pulled his cell phone and keys out of his pocket and took his shirt off. Sara floated towards the center of the pool and watched him slide into the pool from the side.

"Felt like a swim?" chuckled Sara.

"It's hot out," said Shane.

"Eh, I've been in hotter places," said Sara floating around the pool.

Shane stood in the center of the pool and watched Sara float in circles. Shane smiled to himself and dunked under the water right underneath the path she was making. As soon as she floated back around and over top of him he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the water.

Sara surfaced right after Shane. Shane was laughing hysterically. Sara glared at him and splashed him with water.

"Hey!" said Shane splashing her back.

"That was payback!" said Sara splashing him back.

They spent the next five minutes in the middle of a splash war. They both stopped abruptly when they heard Emma clear her throat.

"Ya'll done?" asked Emma trying not to smile.

"Sorry mom," said Shane smiling slightly as he bowed his head.

"Yeah, sorry Shane's mom. He splashed me," said Sara trying not to laugh.

Emma couldn't hold it anymore; she started laughing. Shane and Sara joined her laughter fit with their own laughs. Emma finally gained control and got back to the reason why she had gone out there.

"I've got a doctor's appointment. I am taking Ashton with me. I will be back in about three hours. Don't burn my house down," said Emma.

Shane smiled and Sara nodded her acknowledgement. Emma turned around and walked back in the house. Sara splashed Shane as he watched Emma leave. Shane turned and looked at Sara. Sara started cracking up with laughter.

"What is so funny now?" asked Shane.

"I'm sorry that looked like you 'Hurricane Face'," laughed Sara as she did the Hurri-pose.

Shane laughed at her interpretation of him. Sara splashed him again and swam away.

"You can't catch me, I'm too fast for you," laughed Sara as she darted out of his grasp again.

"Oh, I can catch you," said Shane swimming up to her.

Sara ducked underwater and swam away.

"Prove it," said Sara.

"One condition," said Shane swimming to where she was.

"What?" she said swimming away.

"You can't get mad, no matter what? Promise?" asked Shane swimming back across the pool.

"Promise. Cross my heart," smiled Sara.

Shane suddenly swam up to her; Sara smiled as she started to swim away.

"I'm not easily surpri-ah," gasped Sara.

As Sara had swam away Shane had turned and wrapped his arm around her waist and down between his legs. Sara wouldn't have been as surprised as she was if that was all he had done. Instead of grabbing a hold of her leg, Shane's fingers had found their way to her crotch and were now rubbing against her bikini bottom.

"Told you," said huskily as he pulled himself up behind her.

"Uh…" gasped Sara again.

Shane moved his fingers up and down on her crotch, adding a little more pressure. A moan escaped Sara before she could stop it. Shane slid his hand lower, sliding them right over where her clit would be. Sara gasped again and her head tilted back instinctively and laid it back on Shane's shoulder.

Shane tilted his head down to her hear, "Can I?" he asked.

Sara moaned a yes in Shane's ear. Shane moved his fingers to the side of Sara's bikini bottoms and slipped one inside them and ran it over her clit. Sara gasped when he did this. Shane slowly slid his finger in her. Shane stifled a moan when he felt her. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, causing her to gasp every time. As he pulled his hand back he slide another one in. This time he picked up his pace.

Sara had her head tilted back on Shane's shoulder. She had her left arm lifted up and leaning back behind her to wrap around his neck, her right arm was by her side and her hand was fisting his shorts every time he slid into her.

Shane kissed her shoulder over to her collarbone and up her neck and across her jaw before he latched onto her lips. Sara suddenly pulled her hands away from him and moved away completely. She looked down at the water as she caught her breath.

Shane was about to apologize when she lunged at him and captured his lips in a kiss. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly walked over to the wall. He pressed her up against the side of the pool as he kissed her. Sara slowly brought her right leg up so it rested on his hip. Shane ran right hand down her side and to her bikini bottoms and slide his fingers back into her. Sara moaned into the kiss. Sara's hands left Shane's neck and she dropped them to the button on Shane's pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Shane moaned into her neck as she rubbed him through his boxers.

Sara reached into his boxers and pulled his rock hard cock out. Shane brought his other hand down to her bottoms and moved them aside completely, without taking his fingers out of her. Shane finally slipped them out of her, Sara whimpered when he did.

"It's okay," said Shane.

Shane pushed his cock to Sara and left it rest on her clit. He ran it over a few times before he pushed into her. Sara moaned as he entered her. Shane was completely flush with her now, and standing completely still, letting her adjust to his size. Slowly he started to move in and out of her. As he pushed into her it pushed her into the side of the pool. Sara wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her feet together and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh…god…." Moaned Sara.

'Your…so…tight," moaned Shane as he pumped into her.

"Fast…faster…" gasped Sara when he hit her g-spot.

Shane complied and picked up his pace as much as he could in the water. Sara started kissing on his collarbone and his neck. Shane leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh…oh…uhn…Sha-shane…oh…I'm…gonna…OH! Moaned Sara as she came.

Sara's inner walls clamped down on Shane like a vice grip and sent him over the edge right behind her.

Sara unlocked her feet and dropped her legs as Shane pulled out of her and stepped back. Sara and Shane stood there as the slowly caught their breath. Sara looked up at Shane as he buttoned his shorts.

"Uh…well…*ahem*" said Sara as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah…" said Shane.

"So, I'm gonna get out…" said Sara as she pulled herself out of the pool.

Once she was on dry land she adjusted her bottoms and grabbed her towel and walked into the house. Shane blew out a breath before he pulled himself out of the water.


	40. Chapter 39

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Sara was already upstairs when Shane walked in the house. She was changing clothes when she heard the front door open. She ran into Emma's room and looked out the window. Shane's car was still there, but Shannon's Truck was sitting in the driveway now, too.

Sara ran back to her room and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and tank top over her underwear. As She pulled the tank top down over her face she heard the front door open and close again. She walked back into Emma and Shannon's room and looked out the window in time to watch Shane pull out of the driveway. Sara frowned slightly before she jumped.

"Damn, didn't mean to scare you," said Shannon. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come up the stairs," said Sara as she walked past Shannon into the hallway.

"You didn't answer my question," said Shannon grabbing Sara's arm.

"Nothing," said Sara smiling.

"Fake," said Shannon. "I've known you too long to know that is a fake smile. Spill."

"Really there is nothing wrong," said Sara, as she pulled free from Shannon.

Sara walked back into her room. She closed the door behind her and locked the door, not like Shannon didn't have a key, but he decided that she needed sometime to herself.

Shannon turned around and walked into his room. He collapsed on the bed and pulled out his phone to text Shane.

_**Whts wrong w/Sara-x**_

_** Idk…-shane**_

_** Bullshit-x**_

_** I rlly don't know-shane**_

_** She was in my room frowning out the window-x**_

_** Idk…-shane**_

_** Again…bullshit-x**_

_** What do u want me to say?-shane**_

_** What were yall doing?-x**_

_** Nothing…-shane**_

_** Liar-x**_

_** Really, when u got here she was upstairs-shane**_

_** What were u doing before that?-x**_

_** Nothing-shane**_

_** Swear-shane**_

_** Liar, I'm going to find out sooner or later-x**_

_** U still helping her move in?-x**_

_** Idk-shane**_

__Shannon shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket. He got up from the bed and walked over to Sara's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. A few minutes later she opened the door. Without another word he walked into her room and sat down on the bed. Sara was still standing at the door watching him.

"Come on, I wont bite," said Shannon.

Sara left the door open and walked over to the bed. She crawled up the bed so she was sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Spill the beans," said Shannon relaxing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sara.

"Sara, you know I love and I always will, but you can be really dense sometimes," said Shannon.

"I really don't know what you are talking about," said Sara.

Shannon sat up and turned to face her. He looked her in the eyes and after a few minuses she looked away.

"Sara, things with us ended on good terms, I always told you that you could tell me anything and I would take an unbiased look at it, please tell me," said Shannon.

Sara sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees for a few minutes before she looked back up to Shannon.

"I did something today that I haven't done in a while," said Sara.

"Hit up a bank?" chuckled Shannon.

"No, and I didn't do it the first time," smiled Sara. "Emma left about an hour ago leaving me and Shane here. We were in the pool swimming around and he said that he could catch me, I told his he couldn't. Well, I was wrong."

"So," said Shannon shrugging his shoulders.

"He stopped me by, basically, grabbing my crotch in your pool," said Sara.

Shannon started at his friend and ex girlfriend; he blinked a couple times before she nodded to her prompting her to continue.

"Well, we skipped first and second base and jumped straight to third and fourth base, in your pool," said Sara.

"WHAT!" shouted Shannon.

"Look, It's not like…" started Sara.

"I just cleaned my pool! Couldn't you two have brought it up here or something?" shouted Shannon.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Dude, I don't care about your sex life as long as it isn't in my pool," sighed Shannon slightly. "Wait is that was yall were doing when I got home?"

"No, he left remember," said Sara frowning slightly.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"He left," said Sara. "That's what's wrong. He probably looks at me as a quick lay."

"No he doesn't," said Shannon comforting her.

"Then why did he leave?" asked Sara.

"I don't know," said Shannon.

Sara sighed and stretched out on her bed and started crying. Shannon sighed and ran his hand across her back. Sara has a problem with men in her life, Shannon being one of them. He kept rubbing her back and eventually she fell asleep, but so did he.

Emma came home from her appointment and shopping for the mini party they were having that night. She walked upstairs and put Ashton in her crib so she could sleep and started to walk back down stairs when she saw the light on in Sara's room. Emma walked over planning on getting the skinny on what happened between Sara and Shane. She opened the door to find Sara passed out on the bed with Shannon, whose arm was draped over Sara.

Emma picked up the first thing she could get her hands on, which was one of Sara's shoes. She lobbed the shoe at the bed, hitting Shannon first then rebounding off Sara. Shannon sat up abruptly and look around the room.

Shannon saw Emma standing in the doorway pissed as hell. He looked down at his watch and realized that he had been asleep for two hours, in Sara's bed, with Sara. Shannon started to get up and run after Emma.

Sara sat up and heard the yelling down stairs. She saw the shoe lying in the bed next to her and realized that Emma was home. Sara stood up and grabbed all of her things and started walking down the stairs. Lucky for her the fight went outside and Sara slipped out the front door. She got everything packed in her car and pulled out of the driveway and headed over to her house.


	41. Chapter 40

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Sara pulled into her driveway when her phone started ringing; it was Shannon. Sara threw the car in park and shut it off. She pulled her phone up to her ear as she hit the answer button.

"I thought you were my friend! Friends don't sleep with other friend's husbands! We just had a baby you bitch!" shouted Emma.

Sara pulled the phone away from her head while Emma ranted into the phone some more. When she finally brought it back to her ear she could hear Emma crying.

"Look, Shannon and I didn't do anything, that was me and Shane; your going to want to clean the pool. Shane left and I was upset, Shannon came in to figure out what was going on," said Sara. "I know he hasn't told you this, but I am his ex-girlfriend. Long before you came into the picture I dated Shannon. Nothing happened between us and that is the honest to god truth. If you want to keep thinking something did, you are going to worry yourself into an early grave."

Sara hung up the phone and turned it off. She slammed the car door closed and walked up to the house. She unlocked the door and walked in, slamming that door as well. She walked down the hall to her new master bedroom and collapsed on the mattress that was lying on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes and lay there for a while.

At around five o'clock there was a knock at her door. She sat up and pulled herself up off the floor and walked to the front door. She looked out the window to see Jeff, Krystal, and Shane. She opened the door and just looked at them.

"Are you going to invite us in?" asked Krystal.

"Them, maybe, you no," said Sara

"So can we come in?" asked Jeff.

"I'm not in the mood to have the house filled with a bunch of people who, in the next twenty minutes or so, are probably going to hate me for something I didn't do," said Sara. "So, I will see ya'll later."

Sara closed the door and started to walk back to her room. Jeff looked over at Shane who shrugged his shoulders. Krystal had started walking back to the car when her phone went off. She stopped dead in her tracks as she read the text message.

"What is it babe?" asked Jeff.

"That bitch!" shouted Krystal.

"What?" asked Shane & Jeff.

"She slept with Shannon!" shouted Krystal turning on heel and walking back to the house.

Jeff stepped in front of her and picked her up, carrying her to the car. Jeff nodded at Shane then the house. Shane nodded and walked into the house. He walked down the hallway and found the master bedroom. The door was open and he leaned on the doorframe watching Sara.

Sara rolled over to see Shane leaning on the doorframe. She rolled back over, away from him.

"So, Krystal got a text from Emma; about you," said Shane.

"Okay," said Sara.

"Come on, all I got was 'That Bitch, she slept with Shannon!' I need a little more than that," said Shane.

"I didn't sleep with him in the sense that we had sex, he was comforting me," said Sara. "We didn't do anything. Emma came home and found us in my bed and threw my shoe at me."

"Why was he comforting you?" asked Shane walking over to the mattress.

"Nothing important," said Sara

"Really? So it had nothing to do with the fact that I left?" asked Shane sitting down on the mattress.

"Well, maybe," said Sara. "Why did you leave?"

"I was soaked, head to toe, in water," said Shane. "I wanted fresh clothes. I was going to tell you but Shannon came home and I figured you tow were going to get a head start on moving shit so I figured I would meet up with you here."

"You could've told me," said Sara sitting up to look at him. "I figured you thought I was some easy lay."

Shane chuckled, "If you were an easy lay, we would've slept together the first time we got together."

"Gee, thanks; I think," said Sara.

"Look, Sara, I like you; I do, other wise I wouldn't have don't what I did today in the pool," said Shane running his hand across the side of her face. "And I believe what you said about you and Shannon, that is partially my fault. Now, get up while I call Matt and Jeff and have them come help move shit."

Shane jumped up from the bed and walked out into the living room. He pulled is phone out and texted both Matt and Jeff. Within the hour they were both pulling into Sara's driveway. Jeff walked through the door to Sara unpacking boxes and Shane moving the China Cabinet.

Sara turned around when the door opened at saw Matt and Jeff. Jeff walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. When he released her she stepped back slightly shocked.

"Um, what was that for?" asked Sara.

"Shannon told me what happened," said Jeff.

"What did he tell you, exactly?" asked Sara.

"That yall didn't do anything and that Emma jumped to conclusions," said Jeff. "So what _was_ wrong?"

"Nothing that hasn't been fixed," said Sara. "But now that ya'll are here, can you load the couch into the truck?"

Jeff chuckled and he and matt got to work moving everything she didn't want into the truck. At around nine thirty everything was either moved out of the house, into the house, or around the house. The only thing left to do was turn the house into a home. They were all sitting around the living room when Shannon walked through the door.

"I come bearing cake," smiled Shannon.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Two reason," said Shane. "She is officially moved into the house, and two today is her birthday."

"Sweet. Happy birthday," said Jeff.

"How old are you?" asked Matt.

Thirty-four," said Shane smiling.

Sara shook her head as she got up to get plates and forks for cake. They sat there for another hour before Shannon, Jeff, and Matt left. Sara had finished cleaning up and was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when Shane walked into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Sara.

"You forget I live in Smithfield," smiled Shane.

"You're right," said Sara closing the dishwasher. "But what are you still doing _here_?"

"Did you forget we were playing house for a week?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, I did," said Sara. "Look, I really don't think they are going to check up on me at 9:30 at night."

Just as Sara said that there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal the elderly couple she had bought the house from.

"Hello," said the old woman. "I know it is late, but we wanted to bring you a house warming present, it is a red velvet cake."

"Thank you," said Sara taking the cake. "Shane, you wanna come get this cake?"

Shane walked into the living room sans shirt and shoes and grabbed the cake and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ya'll enjoy, and we will see you around," she said as she walked back to her car.

Sara closed the door and the curtains, but didn't walk away. She watched her pull out of the driveway and drive about five houses down and pull into that driveway and into the garage. Sara sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Shane looked up when Sara came into the kitchen and put the lid back on the cake.

"What's wrong?" asked Shane.

"They live five houses down from here," said Sara sitting down at the couch.

"You're kidding," said Shane.

"Nope," said Sara laying her head down on the table.

Shane put the cake on the counter and walked over to Sara. He pulled her chair back enough so he could pick her up. He had her bridal style and started walking down the hallway to the master bedroom. Once in the room he laid her down on the king size bed and walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a large shirt.

He walked back over to her and pulled her jeans off of her and her shirt. He slid the other shirt on her then went to unclasp her bra.

"I think I can get it from here," said Sara reaching under her shirt to unclasp her bra.

She pulled her bra from under her shirt and tossed it in the bathroom. Shane took the rest of her clothes in there before he walked back out. Sara was already under her covers and was half asleep.

"Night," said Shane.

"I, uh, think the spare room has sheets on the bed," said Sara.

"What?" asked Shane.

"They live too close for you to leave tonight," said Sara.

"Okay," smiled Shane.

Shane walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He climbed into the spare bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about Sara.


	42. Chapter 41

**I do NOT own Jeff or Shannon, TNA does. I only own Emma and Krystal** **I also don't own and movies mentioned either** **Enjoy**Read & Review**

Sara woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. She sat up in bed and found her robe before she walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Shane standing at the stove making bacon.

"You can cook, too?" smiled Sara.

"Yes. I am quite capable of taking care of myself without ordering food," smiled Shane.

"I don't even get to cook the first meal in my house," frowned Sara.

"You want to cook I will be more than happy to step aside," said Shane.

"No that's okay, you can cook," said Sara.

Sara pulled the chair out from the table and sat down. She watched Shane finish making breakfast. They were fixing to start eating when there was a knock at the door.

"I swear to god if it is that old couple I'm going to scream," said Sara getting up from the table.

She walked over to the door and opened it to see Emma standing on her front porch.

"Yes?" said Sara.

Emma took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I want to apologize," said Emma. "After I calmed down Shannon told me what happened."

"Okay," said Sara.

"And that you two had been an item for a while and that he still cares for you, just not in a sexual way," said Emma. "So I want to say, I'm sorry for getting mad and overreacting.

"It's okay," said Sara.

"What?" asked Emma.

"It's okay," said Sara.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Really," said Sara. "Look, it is understandable that you would jump to conclusions. Hell, I would've freaked if I found my husband in bed with another woman. I get it."

"Wow," said Emma.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Shannon said you can hold a grudge like no other," said Emma.

"I also know how to be the bigger person and accept an apology when it is offered," said Sara. "Come on. Shane just made breakfast, there is enough for you too."

"Shane?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, he stayed the night," said Sara.

"Oh, _really,_" said Emma.

"Not like that," said Sara.

'Oh," said Emma slightly disappointed. "So are you two ever gonna hook up?"

"Shannon cleaning the pool today?" asked Sara walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" asked Emma.

"Okay," said Sara.

"Why?" asked Emma sitting down at the table.

"Because Shane and I 'hooked up' in your pool," said Sara taking a bite of her bacon.

"WHAT!" shouted Emma looking between Shane and Sara. "_IN_ the pool?"

Shane chuckled at Emma's shock causing Sara to start laughing.

"That's not funny!" said Emma.

"I thought it was," said Sara. "I mean after all you did leave us home alone."

"Note to self, don't leave you two unsupervised," said Emma.

"It's not like we can't control ourselves," said Shane.

"Yeah, he stayed the night and we didn't do anything," said Sara.

'Why did you stay the night?" asked Emma.

"The old couple lives like five houses down from me. The old lady stopped by last night to see how we were doing," said Sara. "So it's not like Shane could leave and risk them seeing him. Lord knows they really wouldn't leave me alone if they think he left me."

Emma was about to say something when Shannon came walking into the kitchen.

"What ever happened to knocking?" asked Sara looking up at him.

"Whatever happened to people not having sex in my pool?" asked Shannon.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Krystal and Jeff did it the first time we came to North Carolina," said Emma. "In fact they basically did it all over Shannon's house."

Sara couldn't help it, she started laughing, and Shane was right behind her. Emma smirked, trying to hold in her laughter but gave in after a while.

"Gee, Em, you are supposed to take my side," said Shannon.

"I wasn't living there so I didn't care," said Emma.

"But you do now," said Shannon.

"And you already cleaned the pool before A: I swam in it, and B: I found out they did anything in it," said Emma.

Shannon shook his head as he stole a piece of bacon off Emma's plate.

"Hey!" said Shane.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"That was my plate that your wife _stole_ from me!" said Shane.

"You big baby," said Sara getting up and handing him her plate.

"You not hungry?" asked Shane.

"I usually don't eat breakfast. Besides I need to find me a job," said Sara walking out the front door.

Sara walked down the driveway and picked up the paper and started looking at it as she walked back to the house. She was about to walk into the house when she ran into Shane.

"Shit, my bad," said Sara.

"My fault. Look, I've got a proposition for you," said Shane.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," said Sara.

"No, not that. Although that would be nice," smiled Shane.

Sara folded up the paper and hit Shane in the arm with it chuckling.

"Ha, ha, you want it too," said Shane.

"You have a proposition?" asked Sara.

"Oh yeah. Instead of looking for some dead end job here in _Smithfield_, go on the road with me," said Shane.

"I just bought a new house, Helms. I cant just up and leave it. It will think I don't like it," said Sara. "And I can't have that, cause then it will start falling apart on me."

"Really?" said Shane looking at Sara. "You house has feelings?"

"Yes, every house has feelings," said Sara. "I bet your house hates you cause you live alone and leave it all by itself."

"I am home more often than not, so there," said Shane.

"Eh, right now you are," said Sara. "But what happens if you make it big again? You are going to leave your house all by itself and I will have to go over and visit with it and it will love me and not you."

"There is something wrong with you," said Shane.

"You've got know idea," said Shannon walking out of the house.

"Go finish cleaning you pool," said Sara.

"I wouldn't have to clean it if you two could've controlled yourself," said Shannon.

"Blame him," said Sara pointing at Shane.

"Hey now! You challenged me!" said Shane.

"I did not!" said Sara.

"Oh whatever!" said Shane.

"Either way, you two had sex in the pool and now Shannon has to clean it and I get to watch," said Emma walking out behind Shannon.

Sara and Shane started laughing at Emma's logic. She had a point. Shannon huffed and climbed into his truck and started driving back to the house. Emma said her goodbyes and got in the Impala and followed Shannon.

"So?" asked Shane.

"Gregory Shane Helms I barely know you, why would I go on the road with you?" asked Sara walking into the house.

"You barely know me, yet you slept with me," said Shane.

"'Slept with you' entails that we actually did some sleeping in the same bed. All I did was have sex with you. There is a difference," said Sara.

"Whatever, you still barely knew me," said Shane.

"Sleeping with someone and going on the road with them and spending the majority of my time with them is a different story," said Sara.

"So that is a no?" asked Shane leaning on the doorframe. "Cause I was fixing to go to Miami for a show."

"Miami? As in Florida?" asked Sara.

"No as in Alaska," said Shane. "Yes Florida. After the show I was going to head to Orlando to watch an Impact taping."

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Really, really," said Shane.

"I guess I could go this one time," said Sara.

"Yeah you could," said Shane. "So?"

"I'll go," said Sara.

Sara walked down the hall to her room and pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed. She opened one drawer and started pulling tank tops and shorts out of it and putting them in the bag. She was moving a stack of shirts when one fell to the floor. Shane leaned over to pick it up. He unfolded it to look at it and started laughing.

"What?" asked Sara.

"You were a 3 Count fan?" laughed Shane.

"Yes, Suga Shane," said Sara.

"Wow," said Shane.

"'Cause everyone goes down for the 3 Count," said Sara taking the shirt back.

"Marry me!" said Shane looking at Sara with a serious look on his face.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Marry me! If you now that much there is no telling how much more you know or understand," said Shane.

"We just met. Ask me again three years after we start dating," said Sara zipping up the bag.

"Fine, I will ask you in three years, if you say yes to being my girlfriend," said Shane.

Sara stared at him in disbelief. She had known him for two weeks tops, and yet he wanted to date her.

Shane was watching her facial expressions. He knew she was having an inner battle about what she should say. Finally she pulled her bag off the bed and shouldered it and walked over to him.

"I will tell you this," said Sara. "If, and only if, I survive this trip with you and not want to kill you I will be your girlfriend. Okay?"

"Deal," said Shane.

A Week Later

"I'M HOME!" shouted Sara as she walked into her house.

She dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. Shane walked in the door a minute later almost tripping over her bag. He smiled when he saw her on the couch. They had a busy week. From his shows in Miami and the times she would drag him shopping in between and going to Orlando and hanging out with Jeff and Shannon after their tapings.

"Happy you are home?" asked Shane.

"My bed, where is my bed…I want my bed," said Sara dramatically.

"Hotel beds aren't that bad!" said Shane.

"My bed!" shouted Sara as she walked down the hall to her room.

Shane smiled as he followed her down the hall. He leaned on the doorframe as he watched her sprawled out on the bed.

"So?" asked Shane.

"So, what?" said Sara looking up at the ceiling. "Come her."

Shane walked over to the bed. Sara sat up and pulled him down on top of her. Shane put his arms out and caught himself before he squished her.

"I will take that as a yes," said Shane as he kissed her.

"Ask me again in three years," said Sara.


End file.
